


Thor: El comienzo

by Merodeador1



Series: Los vengadores [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merodeador1/pseuds/Merodeador1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: /Antes de Thor 1; Comienza con Loki y Thor siendo niños/<br/>Loki lee, lee mucho, y entre esos libros antiguos, llego a sus manos un libro de hechizos curativos muy peligroso, e ignorando las advertencias utiliza uno de los hechizos para salvar a su hermano Thor cuando éste se encontraba mal herido. ¿Las consecuencias? En realidad no son tan malas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Elimine esta historia por error. Estaré subiendo los capítulos lo más rapido que pueda.

Capítulo 1.

Se dice que en Asgard la fuerza lo es todo, y eso, para una persona que no tiene fuerza física y en realidad se vale del ingenio, la opinión del pueblo no resulta para nada agradable. Ésta, es la historia de Thor y Loki; del camino que recorrieron.  
***  
—Hermano, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a entrenar? —preguntó un pequeño Thor mientras se ponía su uniforme de combate.  
—Bien, pero les ganare rápido, he estado entrenando —respondió Loki entusiastamente, planeando demostrar todo lo que ha aprendido de los “trucos de magia” como le dicen todos a sus demostraciones de poder.  
Thor solo rio mientras salía de la habitación con Loki pisándole los talones.  
Al llegar Loki pudo ver perfectamente las muecas que hacían los tres guerreros al verlo, pero sin ganas de provocar una verdadera pelea decidió ignorarlo una vez más. Igual como hacía con todo el pueblo.  
—¿Por qué lo trajiste otra vez? Es solo una pérdida de tiempo, nunca logra derrotarnos —reclamó Hogun.  
—Porque es mi hermano, y quiero que entrene conmigo —dijo Thor con una voz que no aceptaba replicas; con la voz de un rey que tiene una decisión tomada, y los guerreros, como simples súbditos solo guardaron silencio.  
Loki sonrió—. No necesito que me defiendas, Thor.  
—Lo sé —dijo Thor riendo—. Siempre me cuentas los trucos nuevos que has aprendido.  
La sonrisa de Loki cayó.  
—No son trucos —murmuro Loki con el ceño fruncido—. Y se los demostrare, ¿Quién será el primero? —Sonrió maliciosamente.  
—Yo —dijo Fandral—. Pero antes, quiero poner unas reglas…  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki—. Eso no se puede hacer, si se pudiera lo habría hecho hace tiempo…  
—Nadie dijo que no se pudiera —intervino Thor sin escuchar verdaderamente a su hermano—. Di tus reglas rápido, luego votaremos para decidir si la aplicamos o no —decidió para calmar a su hermano, Loki asintió de mala gana.  
—Creo que en una verdadera pelea no hay momentos para usar magia… —comenzó Fandral, Loki frunció el ceño—. Todos están más ocupados destrozando cráneos que usando trucos, así que propongo hacer que Loki se entrene como nosotros para que este bien preparado para un verdadero combate —dijo sonriendo.  
—¡No! —dijo Loki—. Mi magia es como sus músculos, yo la uso para defenderme, no puedes quitármela —reclamó—. Thor, dile algo, a ti te escuchan.  
—No puedes esconderte siempre detrás de Thor, él no estará siempre para cuidarte, debes crecer para defenderte solo —dijo Hogun, apoyando a su amigo—, y solo lo lograrás si empiezas a usar tus músculos, ahora no tienes, pero de algún lugar saldrán, ¿no?  
Todos miraron a Thor para que decidiera que hacer.  
—Creo que… —comenzó Thor pensativamente—. Que es una buena idea que entrenes sin magia, Loki. Así aprendes a defenderte mejor —terminó dudoso.  
—Pero mi magia me sirve como defensa —dijo Loki bufando.  
—Hasta ahora no te ha servido para nada —interrumpió Volstagg encogiéndose de hombros.  
—He estado practicando, sé que soy mucho mejor ahora —dijo Loki mirando a Thor.   
—Mira, quizá es cierto —dijo Thor para que Loki no se molestara con él—. Pero puede ser una buena idea que intentes defenderte sin magia, solo enfócate en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, es fácil —Thor se encogió de hombros.  
—Bien —dijo Loki desganado—. Lo intentare, pero si sale mal… —Fue interrumpido.  
—Significa que eres muy malo para los combates y dejaras esto a los que saben —dijo Fandral sonriendo.   
—Iba a decir que… —Loki fue interrumpido otra vez.  
—No importa —interrumpió Fandral sonriendo—. Normalmente entrenamos sin armas, pero como estamos seguros de ganarte, dejaremos que uses… una espada —dijo al final lanzándole una espada al suelo.   
—No es justo… —habló Loki recogiendo la espada de mala gana.  
—Loki, ya basta, deja de pelear —dijo Thor mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
Loki suspiro e ignorando la tristeza al ver a su hermano tan influenciado por sus amigo, se preparó para pelear sin su magia.  
***  
—Nunca me escuchan, yo les dije que no —reclamo Loki mirando a su madre preparar los ungüentos para curarlo. Al final Loki había sido derrotado por los tres guerreros; Thor, al ver a Loki tan herido detuvo el entrenamiento y lo llevo con su madre para que lo curasen. Luego él fue a seguir entrenando con sus amigos.  
—Lo sé, cariño, tú siempre analizas las cosas más que Thor —dijo Frigga riendo, sin saber de qué hablaba su hijo—. Thor es un bruto, pero igual lo amamos, ¿no?  
—Sí —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Pero no me dejaron enseñarles lo que había aprendido —añadió frunciendo los labios.  
—¿Qué has estado aprendiendo, pequeño? —pregunto Frigga cariñosamente.  
—Magia —respondió Loki entusiasmado, Frigga se asombró.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó maravillada—. Y, ¿por qué no me habías contado?   
—Quería aprender más cosas antes de mostrarte lo que sé —dijo Loki tímidamente.  
—¡Vamos, amor, muéstrame que has aprendido! —Rio Frigga.  
Loki asintió, se concentró y luego de decir unas palabras en un volumen demasiado bajo para ser entendible, todas las lesiones que tenía su cuerpo desaparecieron lentamente. Loki jadeo, hacer magia a tal extremo gastaba muchas energías.   
—¿Y? —pregunto Loki cansado, sin dejar de sonreír.  
—¡Eso fue increíble! —alabo Frigga alegremente—. Eres un mago muy poderoso.  
Loki rio—. Mamá, eso ya lo sé.  
—Oh, y también muy presumido —bromeo Frigga—. ¿Te cuento un secreto? —pregunto Frigga poniéndose seria.  
—Sí, mamá —respondió Loki poniéndose serio también.  
Frigga se acercó al oído de Loki y murmuro—. Yo también sé hacer magia.  
—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó Loki sorprendido—. Y, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunto ansioso.  
—Es que yo no soy tan poderosa como tú, lo poco que puedo hacer es atraer cosas que están lejos —dijo haciendo una demostración, atrajo hacía sí un gran libro—. Pero amo leer, mucho, y aunque Thor no me dijo lo que paso, sospecho que fue debido a la intolerancia que tienen algunas personas hacia lo diferente, así que tengo una misión para ti.  
—¿Cuál? —pregunto Loki entusiasmado.  
—Aunque no puedo hacer magia poderosa, he leído muchos libros de magia, y quiero darte este —dijo Frigga entregándole el gran libro a Loki—. Éste es especial; porque me lo dio mi madre, a ella también le gustaba leer —dijo—. Es un libro de defensa, y quiero que lo tengas porque a ti te servirá, sé que podrás hacerlo, solo un mago muy poderoso puede curarse solo, y tú te curaste entero.  
—Pero termine muy cansado —dijo Loki.  
—Cuando crezcas no sentirás nada más que satisfacción —dijo Frigga, Loki la miro interrogante—. Eso es lo que siente un mago al realizar un hechizo a la perfección, y no, no es porque se sienta bien al hacer un buen hechizo, es el poder de la magia que… agradece al mago liberarla correctamente —explico Frigga lo mejor que pudo.  
—Pero si liberó toda la magia, ¿me quedare sin nada? —pregunto Loki asustado—. En ese caso no volveré a hacer magia nunca más.  
Frigga rio—. Se te ocurren cosas tan divertida; no se te acabara la magia… digamos que tú cuerpo la produce todos los días, como se produce la orina luego de tomar agua, con la diferencia de que la magia no necesita del “agua” para producirse, ¿vas comprendiendo? —preguntó Frigga. Loki asintió—. Bien, la magia la produce tú cuerpo normalmente, y necesita liberarse, como cuando no puedes aguantar las ganas de ir al baño, y cuando la liberas, tu cuerpo volverá a producirla.  
—¿Qué pasa si nunca libero magia? —pregunto Loki—. Thor y los tres guerreros dicen que la magia no sirve para los combates, que me olvide de ella y aprenda a combatir con mis músculos…  
—Cariño —suspiro Frigga abrazándolo cariñosamente—. ¿Qué pasa cuando te aguantas las ganas de orinar?  
—Se acumula, y me duele aquí —dijo posando una mano bajo su ombligo. Frigga rio.  
—Eso mismo pasa si tu cuerpo no libera magia, ésta se acumula y puedes enfermar gravemente —dijo seriamente—. Y por eso mismo quiero que aprendas a defenderte con tu magia, yo te ayudare en todo lo que quieras, solo ciérrales la boca a eso brutos con cerebro de musculo —dijo Frigga con el ceño fruncido—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
—Te amo —dijo Loki sonriéndole a su madre—. Y prometo que te sentirás mucho más orgullosa de mí —dijo Loki con firmeza.  
—No sé si eso será posible —comento Frigga con una sonrisa.  
—Yo lo haré posible —añadió en una promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

—Te amo —dijo Loki sonriéndole a su madre—. Y prometo que te sentirás mucho más orgullosa de mí —dijo Loki con firmeza.  
—No sé si eso será posible —comento Frigga con una sonrisa.  
—Yo lo haré posible —añadió en una promesa.  
***  
Loki se encerró en su habitación por una semana, en la que solo salía para comentar cosas con su madre para luego volver a encerrarse. Cuando finalizo la semana, Loki muy entusiasta corre hacia la habitación de su madre, chocando en el proceso con Thor.  
—¡Thor! —dijo Loki riendo—. ¡No vas a creer lo que he aprendido! —exclamó exaltado.  
—Estoy apurado, Loki —dijo Thor resoplando—. Mientras tú juegas a ser hechicero, yo me entreno para ser rey.   
—¡Thor! —Se escuchó la enfadada voz de Frigga—. ¿Por qué le hablas así a tu hermano?  
—¡Pero si es verdad! —reclamó Thor al ver que lo estaban regañando—. No sabe hacer nada bien, y cuando mis amigos le quieren ayudar, se enoja y no quiere entrenar más con nosotros —añadió.  
—¡Pero si lo dejaron muy golpeado! —dijo Frigga con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo esperas que quiera ir a entrenar contigo? —preguntó exasperada.  
—¡Pero si así quedamos todos cuando entrenamos! —reclamó Thor nuevamente.  
—¡Pero todos pelean de la manera que mejor les favorece! —exclamó Frigga enojada—. Y a Loki no lo dejaron defenderse, solo lo comenzaron a golpear —dijo más calmadamente—. No sé si son tus amigos los que te tienen tan cambiado o solo te estas portando como un arrogante, pero no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar así a tu hermano, o tendré que comenzar a prohibirte cosas, comenzando por juntarte con esa gente que no te hace nada bien —hablo con voz de mando.  
—No es justo —refunfuño Thor.  
—Lo que no es justo es que invites a tu hermano a entrenar y luego no defiendas sus habilidades —dijo Frigga firmemente—. Y espero que esta sea la última vez que te regaño por un asunto como éste —añadió para luego mirar a Loki—. Ven, Loki, estoy segura que tienes cosas que mostrarme —dijo cariñosamente.  
La sonrisa de Loki volvió igual de radiante que antes de chocar contra Thor, y sin darle una segunda mirada a su hermano, siguió a su madre hasta su habitación.   
Thor, sintiéndose culpable, no se presentó al entrenamiento.  
***  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Frigga al entrar a sus aposentos.   
—Sí, gracias, madre —dijo Loki respetuosamente.   
Frigga sonrió—. No me trates con tanto respeto cuando estamos solos, mi amor.  
—Pero madre, eso es una ofensa en contra de todo lo respetable en Asgard —hablo Loki con voz seria.   
—Déjate de payasadas —dijo Frigga riendo—. Muéstrame que has aprendido —apresuró sentándose en la cama.  
—Bien, te va a gustar —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Aprendí solo un hechizo, y me costó mucho dominarlo porque gasta mucha energía, pero ya está todo controlado —afirmó—. Quise partir por ese porque lo encontré muy divertido —confeso sonriendo.  
Frigga miraba ansiosamente hacía su hijo, cuando de pronto éste desapareció.  
—¿Loki? —pregunto Frigga asustada mientras se levantaba. Durante un par de minutos Frigga no escucho nada—. Loki, ¿dónde estás? Me estás asustando… —Frigga guardo silencio, si se concentraba podía escuchar un pequeño ruidito, como si alguien no podía controlar la risa—. Loki, ¿este es el hechizo? —pregunto comprendiendo—. Es genial. Aunque me hayas asustado…  
Loki rompió a reír, haciendo que su concentración se perdiera y que su cuerpo fuera nuevamente visible.   
—¡Estabas tan asustada! —Loki no podía parar de reír.  
—¡Eso fue magnifico, cariño! —dijo Frigga abrazándolo—. Eres muy fuerte, no debes escuchar a los cabeza de músculos, solo tienen aire en el cerebro; Thor incluido.   
—Demore una semana completa solo para aprender este hechizo, ¿no es mucho tiempo? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Claro que no —respondió Frigga—. Es normal, eres pequeño, y tu magia debe madurar, cuando seas mayor, los hechizos te saldrán sin necesidad de practicarlos —aseguró Frigga intentando tranquilizar a su hijo.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Loki curioso.  
—Como te dije anteriormente, la magia busca constantemente ser liberada, y cuando tengas un gran manejo de ella, será mucho más fácil. Solo debes ser paciente y esperar.  
—Está bien, pero antes tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo Loki sonriendo—. He intentado este hechizo unas cuatro veces, y no me sale muy bien, quiero que veas si ahora me sale porque he estado mejorando —afirmo Loki cerrando los ojos.  
Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Vamos, quiero que mamá se sienta orgullosa. Loki podía sentirlo, un fuego que no hacía daño, una energía ubicada justo en su corazón, y que recorría su cuerpo entero como si de venas de sangre se tratara, podía sentirla moverse, era un sentimiento asombroso, extraordinario, maravilloso…  
Era su magia, su cuerpo estaba repleto de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, Loki pudo ver muchas copias de él sonriéndole. Sonrió también.  
—Me salió a la primera —dijeron todos los Loki a la vez.   
—Eso es genial —dijo Frigga sorprendida—. ¿Son hologramas? —pregunto acercando su mano a uno de los Loki, jadeo cuando toco uno de ellos—. ¡No lo son!   
—Sí lo son, estas tocando al real, madre —dijeron todos los Loki sonriendo. Frigga sonriendo por su error se acercó a otro Loki y lo tocó.  
Frigga frunció el ceño, confundida tocó a otro Loki—. Sí puedo tocarte, no eres un holograma…  
—¿Qué? —pregunto Loki extrañado—. En el libro decía que eran hologramas, solo sirven para desorientar en un combate… o gastar bromas.  
—Eso prueba que eres mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaba, acabas de mejorar uno de los hechizos del libro —dijo Frigga asombrada—. Mi bebé, ya con esto puedo ver que eres más poderoso que muchos niños de tu edad —alabó sinceramente.  
—¿De verdad? —pregunto ilusionado—. ¿Crees que ahora ya podré entrenar con Thor y vencerlo?  
—Creo que deberías entrenar más, y aprender lo más posible para que cuando demuestres tu poder puedas dejarlos a todos callados —aconsejo Frigga sonriendo. Loki asintió—, ¿tú los controlas o ellos piensan independientemente? —preguntó interesada.  
—Creo que un poco de ambos, él libro decía que ellos piensan independientemente hasta que yo pienso en algo que quiero que hagan… y creo que lo hacen.   
De repente uno de los Loki se acercó a Frigga y le beso la mano galantemente—. Mi señora, que guapa esta hoy.  
—Payaso —exclamo Frigga riendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza a una copia. Loki sonrió—. ¿Puedes hacer magia con las copias? —pregunto ilusionada.  
—No lo sé —respondió Loki—. En el libro también indicaba que desaparecían al ser tocados, y tú estás tocando a uno… es posible que pueda hacerlo; lo voy a intentar.  
Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Podía sentir energía, magia, irradiando de los cuerpos de los otros Loki, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si era porque estaban hechos de magia o si ellos poseían una minúscula cantidad de magia independiente. Intento hacer que los otros Loki hicieran magia, pero comenzó a cansarse.  
—No puedo —dijo Loki decepcionado.  
—¿Lo intentaste con todos juntos? —pregunto Frigga frunciendo el ceño. Loki asintió—. Todavía no tienes mucha experiencia, está claro que te cansarías mucho, inténtalo con uno solamente.  
Loki asintió, y se concentró nuevamente, al poco rato, uno de los Loki se acercó a Frigga e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores y se lo obsequio.  
—Oh, cariño —dijo Frigga enternecida—. Gracias, están muy lindas. —Todos los Loki le sonreían cansados.  
—Lo logré —dijo Loki cansadamente. Las copias desaparecieron dejando tras de sí un humo verde. Sonrió y se acercó a su madre.   
—Haz perfeccionado un hechizo que salía en el libro, debes estar muy orgulloso, cielo —dijo Frigga acariciando a su hijo.  
—Sí, y espero que tú también lo estés —dijo Loki seriamente.  
—Claro que sí, cariño —afirmo Frigga—. Muy orgullosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

 

—Sí, y espero que tú también lo estés —dijo Loki seriamente.  
—Claro que sí, cariño —afirmo Frigga—. Muy orgullosa.  
***  
—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Loki al ver a su hermano con ropa de combate—. No hemos ido a entrenar hace tiempo, y quiero enseñarte unas cosas que he aprendido —añadió entusiasmado.  
Thor dudó—. Es que… mis amigos dijeron que no podías ir, y… yo quiero entrenar con ellos porque están a mi nivel…  
—¿Los escogiste a ellos sobre mí? —pregunto Loki tristemente.  
—¡No! —exclamó Thor—. Ellos me hicieron elegir, si quería seguir entrenando con ellos o contigo. ¡Yo te elegí a ti! Pero ya no quisieron entrenar conmigo, y no tenía con quien entrenar, y…  
—Podías haber entrenado conmigo —reclamó Loki—. No los necesitas a ellos, me tienes a mí.  
—Lo sé, pero igual casi nunca quieres entrenar conmigo, y cuando quieres es para mostrarme una cosa nueva que aprendiste, y… a mí no me gusta la magia porque no es una buena contrincante —dijo Thor encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Entiendo… —murmuró Loki—. Tú también crees que soy un debilucho… bien, no me importa, iré a mi habitación y no hablare contigo hasta que entiendas que soy igual de poderoso que tú, y te disculpes conmigo por dudarlo —afirmó Loki dándose la vuelta, y sin esperar respuesta desapareció al final del pasillo.  
Thor suspiró, y como no podía faltar al entrenamiento cada vez que Loki se enojaba con él, decidió ir a hacerse más fuerte.  
***  
Hace más de dos semana que Thor no escuchaba la alegre voz de Loki contándole los trucos nuevos que había aprendido, y estaba desesperado, extrañaba a su hermano, a aquél que le acompañaba en todo momento sin importar si se hacía daño.  
Estaba comenzando a pensar que se había equivocado, y ahora que recuerda, ni siquiera ha visto a Loki hacer una demostración de poder en años; estaba comenzando a pensar que se había dejado llevar por los comentarios de sus amigos y había juzgado a Loki sin ver lo que sus hechizos podían hacer; sin ver sus habilidades en acción.  
No sabía qué hacer para disculparse, y hoy en la noche saldría con Odín, irán los dos solos, cazarían animales, y se unirían como padre e hijo, y no volverían hasta dentro de dos días, estaba triste porque había buscado a Loki por todos lados y no pudo encontrarlo.  
—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Frigga al ver a su hijo tan abatido.  
—Loki está enfadado conmigo —respondió en un murmullo—. Sé que hice mal al preferir a mis amigos, pero ellos me hicieron elegir entre salir con ellos o quedarme con Loki…   
—¿Por qué no escogiste a Loki? —preguntó Frigga frunciendo el ceño.  
—Lo había hecho —reclamó Thor—. Pero esa semana no lo encontraba por ningún lado, y cuando lo encontraba estaba muy ocupado “practicando” y no quería entrenar conmigo —añadió—. Así que les dije a mis amigos que cambiaba de opinión, y… ellos no me dejaban entrenar con mi hermano porque se enojaban…   
—Oh, amor —exclamó Frigga abrazándolo—. Creo que tus amigos no están velando por ti, todo lo contrario, y también creo que se sienten celosos de tu hermano; porque él siempre está contigo y ellos quieren tu atención, pero deben entender que te gusta estar con tu hermano, y tú no debes elegir entre los cuatro… si quieren seguir siendo tus amigos ellos deben entender que vienes con Loki como premio sorpresa…  
Thor rio—. Un muy buen premio.  
—¿Te cuento un secreto? —preguntó Frigga. Thor asintió—. En la semana que tú hablas, Loki tenía una misión para mí, él me había demostrado el poder que posee y yo le pedí que aprendiera hechizos de defensa para poder entrenar correctamente con contigo y tus amigos, eso es lo que él quería mostrarte cuando fuiste pesado con él —dijo haciendo que Thor se sintiera más culpable—. Y debo decirte que es muy bueno en eso.   
—Lo siento, no lo sabía —susurro Thor arrepentido—, ¿y aprendió algo bueno? —preguntó interesado.  
—Sí, en tres semanas aprendió todos los hechizos del libro —respondió Frigga—, algunos le salen mejor que otros, otros se sabe la pronunciación de memoria pero aún es muy pequeño para que le salga bien, pero hay muchos hechizos que hace a la perfección.   
—Cuando lo vea le pediré disculpas —decidió Thor. Frigga sonrió—. ¿Qué está leyendo ahora?  
—No lo sé, creo que se metió a la biblioteca sin permiso y saco un libro pero no me quiso decir de que era —dijo Frigga riendo—; dijo que era una sorpresa.  
—Lo voy a buscar —dijo Thor. Frigga asintió.  
***  
—Hola, cariño —dijo Frigga cuando vio entro a la habitación de Loki.  
—Hola, madre —respondió cerrando el gran libro que leía.  
—Vamos, no lo cierres —reclamó Frigga—, cuéntame que estás leyendo —pidió.  
—Es sorpresa —dijo Loki riendo—, lamentablemente no tengo con que practicarlos —dijo Loki frunciendo los labios.  
—¿Por qué? —pregunto Frigga extrañada—. ¿De qué son? Vamos, dime —pidió abrazándolo.  
—Bien, son de curación —respondió Loki rindiéndose al gran poder de su madre.  
—Eso es genial, ¿qué has aprendido hasta ahora? —pregunto interesada.  
—Como no he tenido ningún enfermo con quien practicar, solo me sé los hechizos en palabras —respondió Loki sonriendo—. Voy a la mitad.  
—Debes tener cuidado con los hechizos de curación, algunos son peligrosos —dijo Frigga preocupada.  
—Sí, lo sé —dijo Loki—. Algunos hechizos vienen con unas advertencias o consecuencias antes o después de recitar el hechizo; hasta ahora ninguna es mala, no varían de “Si lo usas muchas veces tendrás hediondez por un mes” o “tu piel será de color azul por todo un año”, así que no hay problema.  
—Bien, cambiando de tema —dijo Frigga dudosa—. ¿Hablaste con Thor? —pregunto sentándose junto a él.  
—No, ¿por qué lo haría? Estoy enfadado con él —respondió Loki.  
—Es que hace un rato te estaba buscando, quería disculparse contigo… —comenzó Frigga—. Se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, y esperaba hablar contigo antes de irse a la cacería con Odín, pero al parecer no pudo.  
Loki dijo tímidamente—: Cuando vino a revisar la habitación me hice invisible…  
—¿Por qué? —pregunto Frigga frunciendo el ceño.  
—Es que estaba muy enojado con él —dijo Loki para defenderse—. Cree que soy un debilucho —reclamó.  
—No lo hace —dijo Frigga acariciando el cabello de su hijo—, él me confeso que sus tontos amigos le habían hecho elegir entre ustedes, y… —Fue interrumpida.  
—Sí, lo sé… los eligió a ellos —dijo Loki de mala gana—. No necesitas recordármelo.  
—No, te eligió a ti —afirmó ignorando lo que había dicho Loki—. Pero tú estabas tan ocupado aprendiendo magia que no querías salir a entrenar ni pasar tiempo con él —añadió suspirando. Loki levanto la mirada.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Loki en susurros. Frigga asintió.  
—Así que espero que cuando él vuela puedan llevarse bien otra vez —pidió Frigga seriamente. Loki asintió con una sonrisa—. Bien, iré a pasear por el jardín, ¿quieres acompañarme? —ofreció.  
—No, quiero seguir leyendo el libro —respondió Loki.  
—Cuando quieras unirte, búscame —dijo Frigga antes de salir de la habitación.  
Loki no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, en dos días recuperaría a su hermano Thor. Mientras, quiso seguir estudiando.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

 

—Así que espero que cuando él vuela puedan llevarse bien otra vez —pidió Frigga seriamente. Loki asintió con una sonrisa—. Bien, iré a pasear por el jardín, ¿quieres acompañarme? —ofreció.  
—No, quiero seguir leyendo el libro —respondió Loki.  
—Cuando quieras unirte, búscame —dijo Frigga antes de salir de la habitación.  
Loki no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, en dos días recuperaría a su hermano Thor. Mientras, quiso seguir estudiando.  
***  
Loki se encontraba leyendo un hechizo muy poderoso que al parecer sirve con cualquier lesión que exista, cuando las trompetas del palacio comenzaron a tocar.   
Loki se paró de inmediato al reconocer la alarma; solo podía significar que alguien llegó herido,, y esperaba de corazón que no fuera su hermano Thor.  
Al llegar a la masa de gente que se aglomeraba en el patio, respiro hondo y comenzó a pasar por entre las enormes personas que lo único que hacían era empujar e intentar ver mejor lo que pasaba al medio. Loki no alcanzaba a entender lo que decían pero escuchaba a alguien gritar desde el medio, y estaba tan seguro que el que gritaba era Thor que comenzó a empujar a las personas para intentar pasar más rápido.  
Al llegar al centro se le helo la sangre. El que se encontraba al medio era Thor. Thor ensangrentado. Thor gritando de dolor. Thor en brazos de Odín que intentaba hacerse lugar para llevar a Thor a que lo curasen, pero toda la gente estaba paralizada, nadie atinaba a moverse para salvar a su príncipe.   
Loki pronto recupero la conciencia, y pensó por un segundo que hacer, recordando todos los hechizos que le podían servir para empujar a la gente a un lado, y de repente lo recordó: era uno de defensa, uno de los que aún no le salía bien.  
Cerró los ojos y concentrándose recito unas palabras en voz baja, deseando con todo su ser salvar a Thor, abrió los ojos al tiempo que sentía una ventisca de aire mecerle suavemente el cabello, la misma ventisca de aire que en esos momento arrojo a toda la gente hacía un lado, dejando despejado para que Odín corriera con Thor en sus brazos.  
Loki se alegró, había realizado un hechizo bien, y de paso había ayudado a salvar la vida de su hermano; lamentablemente nadie lo había visto hacerlo. Y nadie entendía porque todas las personas habían sido lanzadas hacia los lados. Loki meneo la cabeza, Thor era más importante que unos ciudadanos que no valoran su magia.  
Al llegar con las curanderas, Odín deja a Thor en una cama para que lo revise.   
—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó una de las curanderas examinando a Thor.  
—Estábamos arreglando las cosas para venirnos cuando un animal mágico lo atacó cuando nos separamos a recoger las cosas, lamentablemente el condenado era rápido así que no alcance a verlo, cuando legue… ya estaba así —respondió Odín preocupado. Thor no paraba de llorar.  
—Está perdiendo mucha sangre —dijo otra curandera—. Lamentablemente es muy pequeño para usar la hierba medicinal que usamos cuando los guerreros se lastiman gravemente, podría contagiarle de algo peor, y el que sea un animal mágico lo hace mucho más malo —advirtió.  
—¿Por qué es peor? —pregunto Loki mirando a Thor.  
—Porque no hay un buen Hechicero que contrarreste la magia del animal, y el proceso de curación demorara mucho más —respondió una curandera ausentemente.  
—Loki, ve donde tu madre —ordenó Odín. Thor seguía quejándose.  
—Mi rey, el príncipe está más grave de lo que temía —advirtió otra—. Perdió mucha sangre, y sigue perdiendo más.  
—¡Thor! —grito Loki asustándose—. ¡Debes mejorarte!  
—¡Loki, ve donde tu madre! —grito Odín viendo a su hijo alterarse.  
—Jase, trae las agujas, rápido —apuró una mujer a la otra—. Vamos a cocerle. Y será muy doloroso, Príncipe —advirtió a Thor. Thor asintió mirando a Loki.  
—¡Thor!  
Lo último que vio Loki antes de ser sacado de la habitación es a una mujer desconocida acercar una aguja al cuerpo de su hermano.  
***  
Aprovechando que todos estaban dormidos, Loki se separó de su madre y camino sigilosamente hacía la habitación donde descansaba Thor. Él es un buen hechicero, así que él tiene el poder de contrarrestar la magia del animal que atacó a Thor, y eso podía acelerar el proceso de curación de su hermano.  
Hizo una mueca al ver a su hermano, estaba lleno de vendas y se veía muy pálido. Impresionado se paró junto a él, y concentrándose recito las palabras que había estado memorizado antes de que llegara Thor herido. Podía sentir la fuerza del hechizo concentrarse en sus manos, y por impulso las coloco en el cuerpo de Thor.  
Estaba asustado, de repente comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en su cuerpo, era como si las heridas del cuerpo de Thor se traspasaran al suyo, el dolor era demasiado intenso y empezaba a sentir cansancio. Thor comenzó a quejarse.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Thor con dificultad.  
—Intento curarte —respondió Loki entrecortadamente.  
—Basta, me duele. —Se quejó Thor.  
—A mi tam… —No pudo seguir porque vio como el color regresaba a Thor y las heridas desaparecían; también se fijó en que ya no dolía—. Parece que funcio… —Se desmayó, sin alcanzar a notar la estela verde que cubría el cuerpo de Thor y el suyo.  
***  
Loki despertó sintiendo una caricia en sus manos, abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cama frente a la cara preocupada de su madre.   
—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó su madre preocupada.  
—Cansado —admitió Loki sonriendo suavemente—. ¿Estoy en mi habitación? —preguntó mirando alrededor. Frigga asintió  
—Eso fue muy peligroso, Loki —dijo Frigga seriamente—. Un hechizo poderoso tan a la ligera puede causar… —Negó con la cabeza preocupadamente.  
—¿Cómo supiste que hice un hechizo? —preguntó Loki al sentirse regañado.  
—Estabas desmayado sobre tu hermano… —respondió Frigga—. Y Thor ya no tiene ninguna lesión —añadió sonriendo.  
—¿Eso significa que funciono? —pregunto Loki sonriendo.  
—Al parecer sí —respondió Frigga besándole la frente—. Pero aun no despierta.  
—Eso fue muy noble de tu parte —comentó Odín entrando a la habitación—. Pero también muy peligroso, tomo demasiada energía así que tu cuerpo colapso de cansancio.  
—Pero ya estas mejor, y salvaste a Thor —dijo Frigga sonriéndole.  
—Eres muy poderoso —alabó Odín sonriendo.  
—Lo sé, padre —afirmo Loki creídamente. Frigga rio.  
—Antes que se me olvide —exclamó Odín mirando a Loki—. Cuando te sientas mejor me enseñas ese hechizo, quiero ver que tan difícil era, y que tan poderoso eres —dijo sonriéndole.  
—Claro —Loki asintió.  
—Veámoslo ahora—propusó Frigga—, antes de que despierte Thor.  
Loki se levantó lentamente, y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió se dirigió a una pequeña mesa, abrió el gran libro que allí se encontraba y señalo una parte.  
—Éste es —respondió Loki.  
Odín se acercó y guardo silencio mientras leía.  
—No alcanzaste a leer las advertencias, ¿verdad? —pregunto Odín suspirando.   
—Sí lo hice, pero solo decía que un mago muy experimentado debe hacerlo porque si no tendría consecuencias graves para el hechicero y el enfermo, ¡pero la vida de Thor estaba en peligro! —exclamó Loki. Frigga frunció el ceño.  
—Y puedo apostar que no leíste las consecuencias —adivinó Odín.  
Loki negó con la cabeza—. No alcance, habían traído a Thor malherido.  
—Aquí dice; “Las consecuencias dependen del grado de experiencia que tenga el mago; entre ellas se encuentran los cambios de cuerpo irremediables, desfiguraciones, perdidas de un sentido o dos, la peor consecuencia es la muerte. No hay más antecedentes” —leyó Odín seriamente. Loki sonrió tímidamente.  
—¿Ups? —pregunto sonriendo nervioso—. Al menos le salve la vida…   
—Y no sabemos con qué consecuencias —dijo Odín debatiéndose en la preocupación y el orgullo—; y estas consecuencias son muy detalladas…  
—Oh Dios —suspiro Frigga.  
—A mí no me ha pasado nada. —Se defendió Loki.  
—Aún no sabemos cómo está tu hermano, pero gracias por haber tomado el riesgo de salvarlo —dijo Odín acariciando su cabeza.  
—Cariño, eres un héroe —exclamo Frigga acercándose y abrazándolo.  
—Pero aún no sabemos cómo esta Thor —dijo Loki preocupado.  
—Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, tú no tienes ninguna consecuencia, así que quizá Thor tampoco. Si todo sale bien, haremos una fiesta celebrando que salvaras la vida de Thor —prometió sonriéndole.  
—¿De verdad? —pregunto asombrado—. ¿Le dirás a todo el mundo que le salve la vida?   
—Claro que sí —respondió Odín—. Es hora de que nuestro pueblo reconozca al gran hechicero que tiene —añadió haciendo reír a Loki.  
—Gracias, padre —dijo Loki sin poder dejar de sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

—Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, tú no tienes ninguna consecuencia, quizá Thor tampoco, si todo sale bien, haremos una fiesta celebrando que salvaras la vida de Thor —prometió sonriéndole.  
—¿De verdad? —pregunto asombrado—. ¿Le dirás a todo el mundo que le salve la vida?   
—Claro que sí —respondió Odín—. Es hora de que nuestro pueblo reconozca al gran hechicero que tiene —añadió haciendo reír a Loki.  
—Gracias, padre —dijo Loki sin poder dejar de sonreír.  
***  
Caminaban por el pasillo hacía la habitación de Thor; Loki sonreía, y como el héroe que era, se encontraba abriendo la marcha como si sus padres en realidad fueran guardaespaldas.   
Loki dejo de caminar. Loki jadeo tocándose el pecho. Loki comenzó a correr…  
—¡Thor despertó! —grito Loki sin dejar de correr. Sus padres lo siguieron asombrados.  
Cuando llegaron pudieron comprobar que Thor estaba despierto, Loki se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó.  
—Estaba muy preocupado —admitió Loki sin soltarse del abrazo de Thor.  
—Me salvaste la vida —dijo Thor sonriendo—. Gracias, y… me demostraste en exceso que eres muy poderoso —admitió riendo.   
Loki rio separándose un poco—. Me alegra que estés bien —comento dejándole un beso en la mejilla.  
—Y a mí que ya no estés enojado conmigo —dijo Thor. Loki sonriendo se separó de su hermano para que su madre pudiera pasar a saludar a Thor.  
—¿Cómo te sientes, amor? —pregunto Frigga sentándose a su lado. Loki fue a recostarse al otro lado y se recargo en Thor.  
—Ahora bien —confesó Thor sonriendo—. Ya no siento dolor. —Frigga asintió.  
—Hijo —habló Odín—. Tenemos un ligero problema, el hechizo que uso Loki tiene consecuencias, y aunque no veamos ninguna a la vista debes estar atento y decirnos cualquier cosa rara que sientas —pidió suavemente. Thor asintió pensante.  
—Ahora que lo pienso —comenzó Frigga observando que Loki que no dejaba de tocar a Thor—. ¿Cómo supiste que Thor había despertado? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Loki se levantó inquieto.  
—No lo sé —admitió—. Solo… lo sentí, como si algo aquí —Señalo su pecho—, se despertara y de repente supe que era Thor.   
—Mamá… —dijo Thor intranquilo—. Siento… siento a Loki… —dijo Thor tocándose su pecho.  
—¿A qué te refieres con sentir? —preguntó Frigga confundida.  
—Yo también te siento —afirmó Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Es extraño —dijo.  
—Intenten explicarlo —pidió Odín.  
—Thor se está preocupando —dijo Loki mirando nervioso hacía su madre—. Puedo sentir su preocupación… como si fuera mío… pero yo sé que es de él, porque…  
—Puedo diferenciar sus sentimientos de los míos —Siguió Thor interrumpiendo a su hermano—. Pero se siente tan normal…  
—Thor, cierra los ojos —pidió Frigga sospechando algo. Thor le hizo caso—. Loki, ponte allí. Ahora Thor, señala donde esta Loki —Thor levanto la mano y apunto exactamente a Loki—. Loki, muévete a otro lugar —pidió.  
—¿Le atine? —pregunto Thor sorprendido.  
—Sí, cariño —comento Frigga—. Señálalo otra vez —pidió. Thor apunto hacía Loki de nuevo—. ¿Qué sientes? —pregunto para confirmarlo.  
—Siento… —comenzó dudosamente—. Es como si pudiera verlo sin abrir los ojos, si me concentro… puedo ver que se está hurgando la nariz —admitió. Loki se quejó indignado mientras sacaba su dedo de la nariz.  
—Bien —dijo Odín—, ¿sabes qué es? —pregunto preocupado.  
—Es una sospecha —admitió Frigga—. La magia de Loki es poderosa, así que neutralizo las posibles consecuencias del hechizo creando un vínculo con Thor… —Fue interrumpida.  
—¿Por qué crearía un vínculo? —preguntó Loki—. No tiene sentido.  
—En realidad sí —contradijo Frigga—. Al parecer tu magia es inteligente, sabe que Thor es importante para ti, y sabía que el hechizo les haría daño a ambos, así que se “revelo”, y en lugar de tener las consecuencias del hechizo; formó un vínculo. No estoy segura porque, pero pienso que puede ser una especie de “premio” por tu amor hacía Thor: por sacrificarte por él a pesar de las secuelas que podrían haber sufrido… —Intento explicar sus pensamientos lo mejor que pudo.  
—Y, ¿puede ser peligroso para alguno de nosotros? —pregunto Thor más tranquilo.  
—No lo creo —respondió Odín—. Por el contrario; creo que les servirá para estar más unidos —añadió.  
—Ahora debemos ir a notificarle al pueblo que su príncipe ya está mejor —dijo Frigga levantándose.  
—Y que el otro príncipe es un héroe —añadió Odín sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.  
Loki se recostó a un lado de Thor, y éste lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos para acercarlo más hacía su cuerpo. Ambos sonrieron mientras se acariciaban.  
En esos momentos entraron los tres guerreros, que venían preocupados a ver a su amigo.  
—¡Amigo, nos tenías muy preocupados! —dijo Hogun.  
Loki se tensó e intento levantarse pero el brazo de Thor lo tenía firmemente sujeto, así que solo podía intentar relajarse.  
—Loki, déjanos pasar para saludar a tu hermano —pidió Volstagg amablemente.  
—Mejor ve a esperar afuera —dijo Fandral riendo—, queremos hablar con tu hermano.  
Loki frunció el ceño, sintiéndose triste, casi esperando que Thor lo corriera de la habitación.  
—Loki se queda —dijo Thor sintiendo a Loki incomodo—. No vas a correr a Loki de la habitación, él me salvo la vida —confeso sonriéndole a Loki.  
Los tres guerreros comenzaron a reír, haciendo que los dos hermanos se molestaran.  
—Loki — Fandral no podía dejar de reír—, ¿te salvo la vida? —Seguía riendo—. ¿Cómo? ¿Con magia?   
—Sí, lo hizo con magia —respondió Thor enojado.  
—¡Pero si es horrible haciendo magia! —exclamo Fandral, sin darse cuenta que sus amigos ya no reían con él—. Es muy malo en todo lo que hace —añadió calmándose un poco—. Buena broma, ahora en serio, ¿Cómo te curaste tan rápido? —pregunto sonriendo divertido.  
—Loki lo hizo —respondió Thor cortante—. Ahora, por favor retírense si no quieren que parta sus cabezas contra el piso. —Terminó fulminando a Fandral con la mirada.  
—Gracias —dijo Loki al ver a los tres guerreros salir casi corriendo.  
—Somos como uno ahora, claro que te defenderé siempre —comento Thor—. Tanto malestar me causo sueño —confesó acomodándose en la cama.  
—Te amo, hermano —dijo Loki acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Thor.  
—Yo a ti —respondió Thor adormilado.  
***  
—Cariño, tú sabes algo más, ¿verdad? —pregunto Odín saliendo de la habitación de Thor. Frigga asintió.  
—No sé porque sucedió el vínculo, y creo que nunca lo sabré —confesó—. Pero por alguna razón su magia los enlazo…   
—La magia de Loki contrarresto las malas intenciones del hechizo, como si lo perfeccionara… —pensó Odín en voz alta.  
—Espera, eso hizo antes, perfeccionar un hechizo —Frigga recordó de pronto—. Y lo hizo de nuevo… acaba de perfeccionar otro hechizo… creo que su magia, además de ser inteligente, es muy poderosa —exclamo sonriendo orgullosa.   
—Sí… —afirmó Odín igual de sonriente.  
—Creo que no sabremos nunca la razón del vínculo de sus almas, no hay ningún antecedente que nos diga que esto haya ocurrido antes para poder guiarnos en una investigación… —comento Frigga con desilusión—. Quizá cuando sea mayor, Loki pueda decirnos si averiguo algo… él es muy inteligente.   
Odín asintió de acuerdo—. Espero que pueda descubrirlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

—Sí… —afirmó Odín igual de sonriente.  
—Creo que no sabremos nunca la razón del vínculo de sus almas, no hay ningún antecedente que nos diga que esto haya ocurrido antes para poder guiarnos en una investigación… —comento Frigga con desilusión—. Quizá cuando sea mayor, Loki pueda decirnos si averiguo algo… él es muy inteligente.   
Odín asintió de acuerdo—. Espero que pueda descubrirlo.  
***  
Odín había pedido que se preparase un banquete para todo el pueblo, y había hecho invitaciones para una fiesta real en celebración de la mejora del Príncipe Thor. Preparar una fiesta era cansador, pero al menos ya había dejado todo dicho y esperaba que en unas horas ya estuviera todo hecho.  
Suspiró cansado mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo. Sonrió al ver a Frigga acariciar a sus hijos mientras dormían.  
—¿Cómo estás, querido? —pregunto Frigga silenciosamente.   
—Cansado —respondió suspirando otra vez. Y aprovechando que Frigga estaba sentada junto a Thor, él se sentó del lado de Loki.  
Sonrió acariciando a su hijo menor.  
—Es un héroe —suspiro Frigga orgullosamente. Odín asintió.  
—Y todo el pueblo deberá reconocerlo como tal —afirmó sonriendo.  
—Ya no lo verán como un extraño —dijo Frigga acariciándole el cabello—. Mi pequeñito… —Suspiró—. Es muy chiquito para tener que enfrentar un pueblo que lo trata como un extraño.  
Odín suspiró—. Lo sé… se ve tan frágil…  
—Pero no olvides que de frágil no tiene nada —recordó Frigga riendo.  
—Oh, ya me demostró cuan poderoso es —confeso Odín riendo junto a su esposa. Guardaron silencio.  
Maravillados observaron cómo Thor comenzaba a moverse, y con él, también lo hizo Loki; ambos comenzaron a acercarse de forma sincronizada hacía el otro; ambos apretaban su abrazo en el opuesto; ambos escondieron la cara en el cuello del otro; ambos bostezaron a la vez.  
Loki abrió los ojos; encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano que lo observaba de igual manera; ambos sonrieron.  
—Eso fue… magnifico —dijo Frigga estremecida. Sus hijos la miraron confundidos.  
—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Loki silenciosamente.  
—No lo sé… —respondió Thor de igual manera.  
—¿Ya este loca? —preguntó Loki seriamente.  
—Creo que sí…  
—Chicos, los estamos escuchando igual —comentó Odín alegremente. Thor se sonrojo.  
—Ya lo sabía —confesó Loki traviesamente.  
—¿Aun así dejaste que dijera que mamá estaba loca? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Sí —aceptó Loki sonriéndole.  
—Te perdono porque eres lindo —habló Thor en el oído de Loki.  
—¡Cállate! —chilló Loki sonrojándose. Thor rio sabiendo que su hermano se había sentido alegre por el cumplido.  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
Frigga se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Todos silenciosamente de acuerdo en mirarla caminar de forma elegante. Frigga asiente al mensaje y cierra la puerta. Voltea y levanta una ceja; su esposo e hijos la miraban embelesados. Prefirió ignorarlos.  
—El mensajero dice que las cosas están listas —dijo volviendo a sentarse.  
—Bien… —Odín pensó un momento—. Chicos, para la cena se ha preparado un banquete de celebración —anunció—. Por Thor, y por nuestro héroe —dijo sonriendo.  
—Genial —dijo Loki ansioso.  
—Todos te van a amar —dijo Thor intentando tranquilizarlo. Loki le sonrió.  
—No almorzaron, así que espero que coman algo antes de que comienzan a lavarse y prepararse para el banquete —pidió Frigga con voz de mando. Loki asintió.  
—Yo obligare a Thor a comer —prometió Loki.  
—¡Hey! —reclamó Thor frunciendo el ceño—. Es solo que no entiendo porque tenemos que comer antes si luego hay un gran banquete…  
—Para que tu cuerpo tenga energías —respondió Loki como si su hermano fuera un estúpido. Frigga asintió.  
—Loki tiene razón, debes comer algo, aunque sea una fruta —dijo Frigga con firmeza. Thor asintió.  
—Bien, pero Loki me dará la comida como si fuera un bebé —dijo Thor divertido.  
—¡No! —reclamó Loki—. Entonces Thor debe cambiarme los calzones como si me hubiera hecho… —Fue interrumpido.  
—No importa como comerán, solo háganlo —dijo Frigga frunciendo el ceño—. Y no, Loki, no te harás en los pantalones —añadió. Thor comenzó a carcajearse mientras Loki refunfuñaba.  
—¡No es justo! —reclamó—. Thor puede ser un bebé pero yo no puedo hacerme en los pantalones. —Frunció el ceño.  
—Yo te dejare ser mi bebé —dijo Thor para que Loki no se enojara.   
—¿En serio? —pregunto ilusionado. Le gustaba cuando Thor hacía de todo para complacerlo.  
—Sí —Asintió—. Si quieres jugamos, tú serás el bebé y yo el papá —afirmó con seriedad.  
Loki negó con la cabeza—. Yo también quiero ser el papá.  
—Pero un bebé no puede tener dos papás —dijo Thor frunciendo el ceño—. Necesita de una mamá.  
—Entonces adoptaremos un bebé desamparado —afirmó Loki—. Para que tenga una buena casa. Sería un príncipe —añadió reflexivamente—. Y con nosotros como padres no necesitaría una madre.  
—Viviría muy bien en el palacio —asintió Thor—. Y sería muy amado…  
—Luego planean una adopción —dijo Odín divertido—. Ahora necesito que coman, y luego se vistan apropiadamente; son lo más importante en el banquete, así deben estar listos —pidió.   
—Está bien, padre —dijo Loki con solemnidad. Thor asintió.  
—Pero debemos adoptar un niño juntos… algún día —dijo Thor mirando a Loki.   
—Lo haremos —prometió Loki.  
Frigga sonrió mirándolos.  
—Nosotros iremos a prepararnos —dijo Odín—. Coman algo —añadió al final mientras besaba la cabeza de sus hijos.  
—Ya escucharon a su padre, obedezcan —dijo Frigga despidiéndose de ellos con una caricia.  
—Entonces… ¿te doy la comida, bebé llorón? —preguntó Loki sonriendo.  
Thor frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres que te limpie el trasero?   
—Cállate —dijo Loki dándole la espalda.  
—No te enojes —pidió Thor riendo divertido—. Sabes que sé que en realidad no estás enojado, ¿verdad?  
—Lo sé, pero igual puedo hacerme el enojado para que hagas lo que quiero, ¿no? —pregunto Loki sin dar la vuelta.  
—Claro que sí —afirmó Thor antes de abrazarlo.   
Loki sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

 

—No te enojes —pidió Thor riendo divertido—. Sabes que sé que en realidad no estás enojado, ¿verdad?  
—Lo sé, pero igual puedo hacerme el enojado para que hagas lo que quiero, ¿no? —pregunto Loki sin dar la vuelta.  
—Claro que sí —afirmó Thor antes de abrazarlo.   
Loki sonrió.  
***  
—Tranquilízate —pidió Thor apretando el hombro de Loki suavemente—. Me pones nervioso a mí.   
—Lo siento —dijo Loki intentando sonreírle a su hermano.  
Ambos suspiraron. Estaban de pie detrás de unas enormes y macizas puertas negras, esperando ansiosos a que se abrieran para caminar entre el pueblo de manera solemne.  
Ambos se miraron al tiempo que las puertas comenzaban a abrirse.  
—Estamos juntos en esto —dijo Thor agarrándole una mano.  
—En todo —confirmó Loki sonriendo.   
Y sin soltarse de las manos cruzaron las puertas. Todas las personas estaban agrupadas a los lados, dejando un camino por el que pasaron Thor y Loki. Sonriendo alzaban la mano para saludar a su pueblo.   
—Pueblo mío —comenzó Odín cuando sus hijos llegaron junto a él—. Estamos aquí para celebrar la recuperación de Thor —anunció.  
Todo el pueblo comenzó a gritar felizmente.  
—¡Los amo! —grito Thor sonriendo divertido.   
—Como ven, ya está mucho mejor —comentó Odín. La gente rio—. Pero también dije que tenía una sorpresa —dijo haciendo que la gente guardara silencio—. Quiero anunciar, con mucho orgullo, que tenemos a un héroe entre nosotros… —Toda la gente se miraba entre ellos, analizando al posible héroe.  
Loki se puso nervioso, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su pueblo ante la noticia.  
—Todo saldrá bien —susurro Thor en su oído. Loki asintió, creyéndole.  
—Nuestro héroe usó magia muy poderosa para salvar a Thor —Les dio una pista. Al nombrar magia todos miraron a Loki, que nervioso se mordía los labios—. Un hechizo tan poderoso que ningún otro mago, ni siquiera uno experimentado ha logrado hacer bien —añadió exagerando un poco. Loki se sonrojo—. Mi héroe salvo la vida de mi hijo mayor, así que espero que ustedes vean, como yo, su potencial y lo respeten como tal; nuestro héroe, como muchos habrán adivinado, es mi hijo: ¡Loki! —anunció orgullosamente.  
La gente estaba silenciosa. Sorprendidos. Loki —el debilucho—, había salvado a su príncipe favorito, y con nada menos que un poderoso hechizo. Era, claramente, valido estar asombrados.  
Loki se estaba poniendo más nervioso. Miro a Odín inquieto; a la gente que silenciosamente lo miraba; a Frigga en busca de apoyo; a Thor en busca de ayuda, no sabía que hacer ahora; miro a la gente nuevamente, esperando que hicieran algo. Ya no sabía a quién mirar. Ya no sabía que hacer.  
De repente alguien entre la multitud comenzó a aplaudir.  
—¡Que viva el príncipe Loki! —grito otra persona. Pronto todos comenzaron a gritar alegremente felicitando a Loki.  
Loki no cabía en sí de gozo, ¡ahora era querido! ¡Ahora podía sentirse querido por su pueblo! ¡Ahora todo cambiaría!   
Thor sonrió, Loki ya no estaba prestándole atención. Lo empujo delicadamente.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuándo Loki levanto la vista—. ¿La felicidad es muy extraña para ti? —bromeó.  
—Es que tenía un hermano que hacía hasta lo infinito para hacerme la vida un infierno. —Siguió la broma.  
—Pues ese hermano ya no está bajo la influencia de sus amigos —dijo Thor más seriamente—. Ahora está bajo la influencia de su hermano malvado, que le lava el cerebro con sus sentimientos —añadió al final. Loki rio.  
—Creo que eres tú quien lava mi cerebro, con tus sentimientos lindos y cariñosos —dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. Thor rio.  
—Lo haces sonar como si no te gustará sentir mis sentimientos —comento Thor divertido—. Y yo sé que lo amas —afirmó guiñándole un ojo.  
—Te odio —declaró Loki.  
—Y yo te amo, hermano —dijo Thor besando su cabeza. Loki sonrió mirándolo.  
—Eres un gran bebé —añadió finalmente.  
Se sonrieron juntos, sin importarles el resto. Hasta que notaron el silencio en la sala. Se miraron asustados. Lentamente giraron la cabeza, observando a un pueblo que silenciosamente los miraba a ellos. Miraron a sus padres.  
—¿Padre? —preguntó Thor en un murmulló. Odín asintió.  
—Ellos vieron su intercambio —aclaró silenciosamente—. Lo que acaban de ver —dijo para la multitud silenciosa—; Es parte de un vínculo que creo la magia de Loki. Este lazo provoca que sus sentimientos sean compartidos; es decir, lo que siente uno, lo siente el otro; siendo el vínculo, tan grande que pueden describir perfectamente los sentimientos del otro como si fuera algo natural. No sabemos aún la magnitud de este vínculo, pero esperamos saberlo a medida que avanza el tiempo. —Termino por explicar.  
La gente miraba a Loki y a Thor, incrédulos.  
—Pueden pasar a comer —dijo Frigga cuando el discurso de su rey había finalizado.  
Lentamente toda la gente comenzó a ocupar los asientos en silencio.   
Thor le sonrió a Loki—. ¿Vamos, mi príncipe? —pregunto riendo mientras le apretaba suavemente la mano y se agachaba solemnemente. Loki rio y asintió.  
Juntos caminaron hasta sentarse junto a sus padres. Y silenciosamente comenzaron a comer.  
De repente una mujer se atrevió a incluir a Loki en su conversación, y los que estaban cerca de ella, con valentía, siguieron su ejemplo; comenzando a hablar con Loki como si fuera algo que hacían normalmente. Lentamente las voces comenzaron a alzarse asombradas. Todos comentando lo asombroso que era el príncipe Loki.  
Thor miraba orgulloso como Loki se desenvolvía elegantemente entre la gente. Como si ese fuera su lugar; donde siempre debería estar, y Thor no lo dudaba, Loki era bueno con las palabras y podría conquistar todo el mundo si lo quisiera.  
***  
—Eso fue genial —comentó Loki mientras salían del salón. Sintiendo el bullicio de la fiesta que todavía no terminaba comenzó a reír—. ¡Toda la gente quería hablar conmigo! —dijo feliz.  
—¡Eres un héroe! —dijo Thor compartiendo su felicidad.   
—Sí, soy un héroe —dijo Loki suspirando alegremente—. Hermano… estoy cansado, ¿quieres acompañarme a mi habitación? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.  
—Claro, hoy es tu día —respondió Thor sonriendo—. Tú mandas  
Caminaron hacía la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Loki camino al baño—. No demoro nada, acomódate por mientras.  
Thor le hizo caso y sentándose en la cama comenzó a desnudarse. Al momento en que Loki salió, Thor ya se encontraba acostado en la cama, dejando un espacio para él. Camino sonriente y se acostó a su lado.  
Se durmieron rápidamente en los brazos del otro.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Caminaron hacía la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Loki camino al baño—. No demoro nada, acomódate por mientras.  
Thor le hizo caso y sentándose en la cama comenzó a desnudarse. Al momento en que Loki salió, Thor ya se encontraba acostado en la cama, dejando un espacio para él. Camino sonriente y se acostó a su lado.  
Se durmieron rápidamente en los brazos del otro.  
***  
Estaban en la biblioteca, por petición de Loki, en busca de un libro de magia para leer.  
—¿Me dejaras ver cuando estés practicando? —preguntó Thor al momento en que Loki eligió un libro que leer.  
—Claro, si quieres entrenaremos juntos —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Este es de ataque —comento sonriendo—. Y ya sé de defensa, te ganare fácilmente.  
Thor rio—. No puedes ganarme, mentiroso. Yo soy invencible.  
Loki salió de la habitación, y con él, también lo hizo Thor.  
—Sé que puedo hacerlo, querido —dijo Loki intentando imitar la voz de Frigga. Thor rio.  
—Madre, tu no podrías ganarme jamás —dijo Thor guiñándole un ojo—. Eres demasiado delicada —añadió. Loki se puso serio de repente—. No me digas, ¿está detrás de mí? —preguntó en murmullos. Loki asintió silenciosamente—. Rayos. —Giro la cabeza lentamente, con miedo.  
—Hola, querido —dijo Frigga sonriendo divertida—. Así que muy delicada, eh… Bien, acompáñame —pidió comenzando a caminar. Sus hijos la siguieron obedientemente.  
Loki se estremeció—. ¿Vamos al campo de entrenamiento? —pregunto al reconocer el camino.  
—Siempre tan inteligente, mi amor —dijo Frigga riendo—. Voy a tener un combate con tu hermano —dijo seriamente.  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Thor—. ¡Madre, no quiero dañarte! —dijo al final. Frigga lo miro amorosamente.  
—Oh, cariño. Deberías saber que antes de casarme con tu padre, él y yo entrenábamos juntos —confesó—. Pero el combate no me apasionaba así que lo deje cuando me case con él, para atenderte a ti y a mi pequeño Loki. —Sonrió mirándolos a ambos.  
—Esta tan llena de sorpresas, madre —dijo Loki mirándola impresionado.  
—¿Tengo que combatir en serio? —pregunto Thor ligeramente asustado—.O, ¿puedo dejarte ganar? —murmuró.  
—Debes intentar ganarme, o esto no funcionara —advirtió sonriendo.  
—¡Pero madre! —reclamó Thor—. No quiero pelear contigo, puedo hacerte daño —dijo preocupado. Frigga lo miro analizadoramente.  
—Está bien —suspiró Frigga rindiéndose—. Tenía la esperanza de pelear contra ti, pero si estas tan preocupado por mi bienestar… debes combatir contra Loki —dijo sonriendo—. Así veremos que tan avanzado esta él, y tú aprovechas de entrenar.  
Thor miro a Loki. Loki miro a Thor. Ambos se miraban, como si se preguntaran mentalmente que opinaba. Y al parecer la opinión de ambos era afirmativa ya que asintieron a la vez.  
—Está bien —dijo Thor mirando a Frigga.  
Frigga sonrió felizmente, entusiasmada por ver el potencial de sus hijos. Caminaron tranquilamente hacía el campo de entrenamiento.  
—¿Estás listo? —pregunto Loki cuando llegaron.   
—Yo nací listo —respondió Thor parándose frente a Loki.  
—Eso es tan cliché, cariño —comentó Loki sonriendo travieso.  
—Deja de distraerme Loki —pidió girando para mira a la copia que se acercaba sigilosamente a él por la espalda.  
—¿Cómo supiste? —pregunto Loki asombrado.   
—No lo sé… —Thor se encogió de hombros—. Lo sentí como siento tus sentimientos —admitió al final al ver que Loki alzaba una ceja.  
—Bien, esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba —dijo pensativo. De repente sonrió—. Sera genial.  
Thor rio al ver el entusiasmo de Loki.  
***  
—Aquí estas querida —dijo Odín anunciando su presencia. Miro curiosamente a sus hijos que cansadamente peleaban en el medio del campo. Giro la cabeza para mirar a la multitud que se había aglomerado alrededor.  
—Hola, amor —dijo Frigga besando a su esposo—. ¿Ya viste a nuestros bebés? —preguntó sonriendo.  
—Sí, se ven cansados —comento Odín—. Y hay mucha gente, ¿Cuánto llevan peleando? —pregunto curioso.   
Frigga rio—. Un par de horas —confesó. Odín levanto las cejas sorprendido—. Y están cansados por pelear demasiado, no se han tocado en ningún momento —añadió al final.  
—¿En ninguno momento? —pregunto Odín confundido—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
—Creo que su vínculo hace que conozcan los movimientos del otro anticipadamente —dijo Frigga mirando analíticamente a sus hijos—. Es lo único que se me ocurre, es decir, ambos se mueven antes de que el otro haga el golpe; es como si estuvieran bailando sobre el campo, es… algo lindo de ver —admitió.  
Todos vieron cómo se formaba una docena de Loki alrededor de Thor. Y todos comenzaban a pelear contra él. Thor no podía defenderse de todos. Uno de los Loki se encontraba apartado, sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.  
—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Odín—. No se desintegran al ser tocados…  
Frigga sonrió—. Loki lo perfecciono. Esos son de carne y hueso, y afortunadamente ya no se cansa al hacerlos.  
—Es muy poderoso —alabó Odín sonriendo.  
El Loki que estaba apartado cerró los ojos. Frigga jadeo.  
—¡No! —exclamó asombrada—. ¡Lo va a intentar! ¡Esto será estupendo! —dijo entusiasmada. Odín miro a Loki curioso—. ¡Te amo, Loki! ¡Tú puedes! —gritó. Luego miro a Thor—. ¡A ti también, mi amor! ¡Ojalá ganaran los dos!   
Loki suspiró. Alentado por su madre busco la presencia de todos los Loki, podía sentir una extraña energía brotar de ellos, una que no había sentido antes, y si se concentraba, podía sentirla brotando de sí mismo también. Ignoró la extraña energía e intentó que todos atacaran a Thor con magia. En un segundo todos los Loki alzaron ambas manos y de ellas salieron rayos amarillos, que volaron hasta estrellarse contra Thor, haciéndolo caer al suelo sin poder moverse.  
—Genial, no sabía que podía tirar chispas por las manos —murmuro Loki al ver que todas las copias se giraban a mirarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de comenzar a gritar celebrando su victoria.  
—¡Ganamos!   
—¡Sí!  
—¡Oh no, mierda! ¡Pobre Thor!   
—¡Gané! ¡Soy el mejor!  
—¡Juntos hacemos un gran ejercito! ¡Los amo Lokis!  
—¡Te vencimos, estúpido Thor!   
—¡Cállate, Loki! —grito uno de los Loki—. No hables así de mi Thor.  
—¡No me hará callar un Loki como tú! —exclamó el Loki malvado.  
—¡Eres malvado! ¡No mereces ser llamado Loki! ¡Nosotros somos héroes! —grito otro Loki.  
Loki frunció el ceño mientras veía algunas copias saltando de felicidad y a otras apunto de pelearse.   
—Eso ni siquiera es posible —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Todas las copias desaparecieron en una nube de humo verde—. ¿Estás bien, hermano? —pregunto Loki mirando a Thor enterrado en el suelo.  
—He estado mejor, sí —contestó Thor—. Ni siquiera puedo moverme —exclamó al final.   
—Lo sé —confesó Loki—. A mí también me cuesta, y me duele todo el cuerpo.   
—Cariño, estuviste maravilloso —dijo Frigga acercándose a él—. Tú también, Thor. Ambos estuvieron magníficos.   
—Magnifico —alabó Odín acercándose—. La primera parte fue como ver un baile perfectamente coreografiado. Y luego Loki hizo ese poder extraño…   
—Tienes razón —dijo Frigga—. Los rayos amarillos… eso no era magia —afirmó frunciendo el ceño—. Tú magia es color verde…  
—¿Cómo sabes el color de la magia? —pregunto Loki curiosamente.  
—Por los rastros que dejan los hechizos —dijo Frigga—. Siempre que terminas un hechizo de tus manos sale un vestigio verde casi imperceptible, y por el humo verde que dispersaron las copias al desaparecer. Esos rayos eran amarillos…   
—¿Qué puede ser? —pregunto Loki mirándose las manos.  
—No lo sé —respondió Odín—. Voy a investigarlo —prometió—, pero ustedes deben avisarme de cualquier cosa extraña que les suceda. —Loki asintió.  
—¿Me olvidaron? Sigo en el suelo —dijo Thor aún sin poder moverse—. Loki me dejo paralizado… y, ¿Cómo es que Loki no está tirado junto a mí? Su cuerpo debería estar cansado…  
—Tienes razón, la magia de Loki lo cansaría demasiado —afirmó Frigga—. Lo que comprueba la teoría de que no era magia lo que lanzaron las copias…   
—De hecho, creo que me duele y estoy cansado porque tú estás muy golpeado —dijo Loki mirando a Thor—. No porque haya usado magia…  
—Creo que te odio —reclamó Thor.  
—¡Tú quisiste pelear, no yo! —Se defendió Loki—. Bueno, yo igual, ¡pero más tú!  
—Bueno, no importa ahora —dijo Odín calmando a sus hijos—. Debemos llevar a Thor a la enfermería.  
Como si los hubieran invocado, las sanadoras llegaron con una camilla. Levantaron a Thor y lo llevaron. La gente de alrededor alabando al poderoso príncipe Loki, que había demostrado ser un buen contrincante.  
Loki siguió la camilla sin preocupaciones, sabiendo que Thor estaría bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Como si los hubieran invocado, las sanadoras llegaron con una camilla. Levantaron a Thor y lo llevaron. La gente de alrededor alabando al poderoso príncipe Loki, que había demostrado ser un buen contrincante.  
Loki siguió la camilla sin preocupaciones, sabiendo que Thor estaría bien.  
***  
—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Loki cuando Thor despertó.  
—¿Cómo se siente? —pregunto Thor en respuesta. Loki sonrió.  
—Somnoliento, me da sueño estar a tu lado —dijo Loki—. Creo que nuestros sentimientos se sienten más fuertes cuando estamos cerca… ¿qué crees que pase si nos separamos? —preguntó interesado.  
—No —dijo Thor—. No quiero separarme de ti —pidió.  
—Vamos, para ver que se siente, es para la investigación —pidió Loki insistentemente.  
—Bien —Thor se rindió—. Pero cuando este mejor.  
—¡Te amo, hermano! —exclamó Loki abrazando a Thor apretadamente.  
—Lo sé —dijo Thor sonriendo—. Yo también a ti, loco —afirmó rodeándolo con un brazo.  
—Lamento ser tan poderoso —dijo Loki sonriendo—, y lamento lastimarte tanto —afirmó sinceramente.  
Thor rio—. Lo primero es una mentira.   
—No, de verdad lo siento; por eso quedaste lastimado —aseguró preocupado.  
—Es normal quedar lastimado en un entrenamiento —afirmó Thor tratando de tranquilizarlo—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que peleaste contra los tres guerreros y quedaste muy lastimado? —pregunto culpable.  
—Lo había olvidado; gracias por recordármelo —dijo Loki separándose de Thor.  
—Lo siento —dijo Thor—. Solo quería hacer que no te sintieras mal, y no me salió muy bien —añadió frunciendo los labios.  
—Es que… me enojaba que no me dejarán entrenar como yo sabía —dijo Loki recostándose al lado de su hermano—. Era frustrante ver como ustedes podían elegir como defenderse y a mí me mandaban a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo cuando ni siquiera tengo músculos —reclamó—. Y me entristecía que tú no me defendieras  
—Eso es pasado, ahora lo haré; te defenderé todas las veces que sea necesarias —prometió Thor—. Ahora me tienes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, somos nosotros contra el mundo; mamá y papá estarían adelante, pero eso no importa —añadió riendo.  
—¿Juntos por siempre? —preguntó Loki girándose para mirarlo. Thor asintió.  
—Por siempre y más —juró—. Nada podrá separarnos. Sentimos lo mismo, somos como una sola persona en dos cuerpos… —añadió inocentemente.  
—Como si fuéramos uno —asintió Loki sonriendo.  
***  
—¡Vamos, Thor! —dijo Loki riendo. Thor frunció los labios—. Debes formar estrategias, no te servirán conmigo; pero con otro es posible que sí te sirvan —aconsejó.  
Se encontraban nuevamente en el campo de combate, determinados en ganar. Como nunca alcanzaban a tocarse hacía más difícil que uno gane, así que habían creado una competencia sobre quien derrotaba al otro primero; y a la vez, mejoraban sus técnicas en ataques y defensa.  
—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil —reclamó Thor cansado, llevaban horas peleando.  
—La última vez te gane —recordó Loki—. Eso haría un uno a cero a mi favor, querido hermano —añadió traviesamente.  
—Suerte de principiante —desechó Thor. Loki se indignó.  
—¿Me llamas principiante? —preguntó Loki—. Tú lo serás más —desafió infantilmente.  
Thor rio. Determinado en ganarle a su hermano, levanto los brazos por instinto, sintiendo un ardor extraño recorrerle el cuerpo al momento en que unos rayos verdes salían de sus manos hasta estrellarse en Loki, que pasmado, no alcanzó a hacer nada.  
—¡Loki! —gritó Thor corriendo a ver a su hermano que se encontraba en el suelo.  
—Eso… eso fue magia —exclamó Loki mientras se levantaba.  
—¿No estas herido? —preguntó Thor preocupado.  
—No lo sé —ignoró Loki—. Pudiste… pudiste hacer magia. —Volvió a decir sin salir de su aturdimiento.   
—Sí —dijo Thor cayendo en cuenta de que sí, había hecho magia—. ¿Crees que nuestro vinculo hizo que me traspasaras un poco de magia? —pregunto Thor.  
—En ese caso, me atacaste con mí magia —dijo Loki sorprendido—. Por eso sane tan rápido —comprendió —. Parece que también te traspase inteligencia.  
— Genial, ahora tengo magia…   
—Que es mía, sí —Le recordó Loki—. Quizá los rayos amarillos de la otra vez eran rayos de verdad, señor Dios del Trueno, eso explicaría porque de repente tengo rayos amarillos. ¡Es genial, soy el amo de los truenos!   
—Pero yo no puedo sacar rayos por las manos… —dijo Thor confundido—. Y, ¿por qué a me hiciste daño si los rayos venían de mí? Tu magia no te hizo daño —preguntó confundido.  
—Debemos preguntarle a mamá —aconsejo Loki. Luego sonrió traviesamente—. Mi magia es inteligente, como yo; tus rayos no, como… ya sabes, no quiero insultarte cuando hemos descubierto algo tan genial, por eso te has hecho daño —dijo Loki sonriendo—. ¡Tienes magia! Así podré enseñarte lo que sé, y leeremos libros juntos… —-Fue interrumpido.  
—¡Alto! —exclamó Thor—. Tú lees y luego me enseñas a mí; igual no creo que pueda hacer de todo, supongo que solo se traspasó un poco de magia…   
—Bien —aceptó Loki de mala gana—, pero me acompañaras mientras lea —amenazó. Thor asintió.  
—Vamos a contarle a mamá y papá; ya descubrimos de donde salieron los rayos amarillos —aconsejó Thor.  
—Como dije, soy… somos unos genios —aseguró Loki mirando a Thor.  
—¿Una carrera? —preguntó Thor sonriendo.  
—Necesito la revancha —aceptó Loki asintiendo—. A la una… ¡tres! —grito comenzando a correr. Thor bufo mientras lo seguía.  
***  
—¡Mamá! —Se escuchó un grito venir desde el pasillo fuera del salón de trono. Frigga levanto la vista de los papeles que leía junto a Odín.  
—¿Ese fue Thor? —preguntó Odín sorprendido por los gritos de su hijo.  
—¡Padre! —Se escuchó otro grito. Ambos se pararon preocupados.  
—¡Papi!   
—¡Mamita!   
—¡Viejo!  
—¡Cállate, Thor!   
—¡Nunca! ¡Mamá!  
—¡Mami!   
Ambos suspiraron cuando vieron la enorme puerta ser abierta estrepitosamente por sus hijos, que en estos momentos se encontraban acalorada y emocionadamente hablando a la vez.  
—¡Silenció! —pidió Odín volviendo a sentarse—. Acaban de darnos un susto, por favor; hablen más despacio.  
—¡ThorTieneMagia!  
—¡NiSiquieraSéLoQueTieneLoki!  
—Más despacio —dijo Frigga divertida.  
—¡Thor tiene magia!  
—¡No sé qué tiene Loki!  
—¡Tenemos poderes! —dijeron ambos al final—. ¡Sus poderes fueron traspasados a mí!   
—¿Thor tiene magia? —preguntó Frigga confundida—. ¿Por qué?  
—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Thor deslumbrado.  
—Thor, no le hables así a tu madre —pidió Odín reprendiendo a su hijo mayor.  
—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Loki por él.  
—A ti no te dije nada, Loki —habló Odín suavemente.  
—¡Es culpa de Thor! —reclamó Loki—. Me hizo sentir culpable. —Se enojó.  
—No importa, cielo —dijo Frigga mirando a su esposo—. Thor solo esta emocionado. Ahora, cariño, ¿qué paso? Y por favor, más lento esta vez.  
—Loki me traspaso de su magia —explico Thor más calmado—. Creo que yo le traspase los rayos… pero mamá, yo no puedo hacer eso; no puedo lanzar rayos por las manos —dijo Thor frunciendo los labios.  
—Eso es porque necesitas de un canalizador, tu posees esos poderes dentro de ti pero no pueden salir como salen del cuerpo de Loki —comenzó Odín a explicar—. Loki posee la magia como canalizador, así que él puede hacerlo sin necesidad de uno externo.  
—Pero eran míos —reclamó Thor—, y me hicieron daño.   
—El daño fue pequeño —intervino Frigga mirando a Thor—. Los rayos te hubieran dejado todo quemado… pero no fue así, creo que la magia en ti te protege… quizá fue cosa de ambos, es decir que tus rayos te atacaron de forma más débil, por eso no pasó nada que nos haga lamentar.   
—Puede ser —dijo Odín asintiendo—. Quizá cuando tengas el canalizador para tus poderes, no te harán tanto daño que te ataquen tus propios rayos, cuando puedas controlarlos…  
Thor asintió entusiasmado—. ¿Cuándo podría conseguir un canalizador?   
—Todavía no —contesto Odín riendo—. Eres muy joven, cuando crezcas un poco más. —Le guiño un ojo. Thor se cruzó de brazos, un poco enfadado. De repente su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa..  
—¡Vencí a Loki! —dijo entusiasmado, olvidando que segundos antes estaba enojado—. Aunque no entiendo cómo lo hice. —Frunció los labios mientras pensativamente se examinaba las manos.  
—Eso es genial, hijo —dijo Frigga asintiendo—. ¿Qué puedes hacer? —preguntó emocionada.  
—No lo sé —respondió Thor inseguro, miro a Loki en busca de ayuda.  
—Cierra los ojos —pidió Loki tomándolo de la mano. Thor obedeció sin dudar—. No pienses en nada, con los ojos cerrados. —Le recordó al ver a Thor intentando abrir los ojos.  
—Es difícil —reclamó.   
Sus padres miraban en silencio, observando el asombroso intercambio entre sus hijos.  
—No, no lo es —rebatió Loki—. Solo mantenlos cerrados, y… mejor piensa en magia —dijo cambiando de opinión—, piensa en ella y búscala en tu cuerpo.  
Thor asintió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Comenzó a pensar en magia; en la magia de Loki, tan brillante, cálida y reconfortante, recordando la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al momento de lanzarla hacía su hermano. De repente lo sintió. Un calor que venía desde la mano de su hermano, frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki suavemente.  
—Lo siento, está por todo mi cuerpo —hablo Thor sin abrir los ojos—. Pero viene de tu cuerpo, no de mí: de nuestras manos unidas —admitió. Loki asintió y lentamente soltó a su hermano.  
—¿Dejaste de sentirla? —pregunto Loki. Thor frunció más el ceño, concentrándose.  
Podía sentirla todavía, pero más tenue. Ahora no venía de sus manos, venía desde su corazón, y era una sensación maravillosa, se sentía como estar rodeado por los brazos de Loki, como estar arropado por su hermano, pero más fuerte.  
—Viene de aquí —habló Thor tocándose el pecho. Loki asintió comprensivo.  
—Deja que ella te guíe —pidió Loki volviendo a tomar su mano.  
Thor asintió y abrió los ojos. Girándose hacía su hermano levanto una mano, y de ella comenzó a crecer una rosa, la tomo y se la obsequio. Loki la tomo sonrojado.  
—Gracias —dijo tímidamente. Thor le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.  
Frigga sonrió recordando la vez que Loki le había obsequiado flores a ella.   
—Eso fue magnifico —dijo Odín sonriendo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

 

Thor asintió y abrió los ojos. Girándose hacía su hermano levanto una mano, y de ella comenzó a crecer una rosa, la tomo y se la obsequio. Loki la tomo sonrojado.  
—Gracias —dijo tímidamente. Thor le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.  
Frigga sonrió recordando la vez que Loki le había obsequiado flores a ella.  
—Eso fue magnifico —dijo Odín sonriendo.  
***  
—Madre, padre —dijo Loki entrando a la habitación de sus padres—. Queremos pedirles algo —anunció mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Thor se sentó a su lado silenciosamente.  
—¿Qué pasa, queridos? —pregunto Frigga sonriéndole a sus hijos.  
—Queremos hacer investigación —habló Thor por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación.   
—Nos dimos cuenta de que cuando nos tocamos, el vínculo se hace más fuerte, y queremos saber qué pasa cuando nos separamos mucho —dijo Loki sonriendo levemente—. Así que les pedimos permiso para que uno de nosotros viaje a otro mundo por un par de días, para ver cómo funciona —agregó con una sonrisa angelical.  
—Te dije que ellos intentarían investigarlo —recordó Frigga sonriendo, su esposo sonrió.  
—Está bien —dijo Odín asintiendo a la idea.   
—Cariño, hace tiempo que he querido visitar Midgard —dijo Frigga sonriendo.  
Odín suspiro—. Bien, ¿quién acompañara a su madre a Midgard?   
—Loki —dijo Thor sin dudar—. La idea fue de él… —añadió. Loki le sonrió feliz a Thor.  
—Algún día visitaremos todos los mundos, hermano —prometió Loki mirando a su hermano.  
—Está dicho, entonces —dijo Odín—. Partirán mañana en la mañana; espero que te levantes a despedirlos —dijo mirando a Thor.  
—Por supuesto, padre —aceptó Thor—. No dejaré que Loki se vaya sin despedirse.  
—Loki —habló su madre antes de que salieran—. Ve donde las costureras, y pide que te confeccionen ropa Midgardiana, y lleva una mochila con todas las cosas que estimes necesarias, por favor.  
Loki asintió, y agarrando a su hermano; obedeció a su madre.  
***  
En la noche, Loki se encontraba cómodamente acostado junto a su hermano. No se verían por dos días completos, así que ambos ansiaban estar juntos todo el tiempo que pudieran antes de tener que separarse.   
Loki se acercó más a Thor, queriendo casi recostar su cuerpo sobre el de su hermano para seguir sintiendo la usual calma y calidez que se extiende por su cuerpo cuando entra en contacto con el cuerpo de Thor; por otro lado, Thor quería hacer lo mismo, eliminar todos los espacios que quedaran entre su cuerpo y el de su hermano. Thor estaba un poco preocupado, no se habían alejado desde que habían desarrollado el vínculo y si era sincero consigo mismo, prefería no hacerlo jamás, pero por Loki haría todo, hasta separarse de él por dos días con fines científicos.  
—Thor —murmuró Loki recostado sobre Thor. La única respuesta de Thor fue un gruñido—. Creo saber porque tú posees magia y yo poseo parte de tus extraños poderes —confeso Loki escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su hermano. Loki llevaba horas meditando sobre lo mismo, y ya había llegado a una pequeña conclusión que lo satisficiera.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Thor interesado, sin importarle haber interrumpido la futura explicación de Loki.  
Loki suspiro quitándole importancia al comentario de Thor—. Nuestro vínculo nos hace conocer los sentimientos del otro, ¿verdad? —Thor asintió—. Nos hace sentirlos como propios… creo que la magia y tus poderes entran en la categoría de “sentimientos” —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.  
—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Fácil, porque ambas cosas se pueden sentir; la magia es como una emoción albergada en mi corazón… es como un estado de ánimo, es independiente de los demás. Cuando uso magia, no estoy ni triste, ni feliz, ni emocionado, ni ningún sentimiento que puedas entender, solo estoy… mágico. No creo que haya otra definición al sentimiento que produce la magia más que eso, simplemente magia —Loki se encogió de hombros—. Y es lo mismo que sentí cuando use tus poderes, con la diferencia de que los tuyos eran más cálidos, más reconfortantes, como si no quisieran que nada malo me alcanzase.  
—Creo que tienes razón, tu magia se siente extraña, no es como nada que haya sentido antes… pero yo no la definiría como magia, la definiría como Loki; simple y cariñosa, es como si quisiera abrigarme cuando tuviese frio, como si tus brazos me rodearan y solo te sintiera a ti…   
—Yo siempre te abrasare si tienes frio —comentó Loki con sinceridad.  
—Y yo siempre te protegeré de todo lo malo que intente tocarte —Le contestó Thor sonriendo.   
***  
Por la mañana Thor pasó por la alcoba de Loki para que juntos se acercaran a los aposentos de sus padres. Loki se debatía entre la tristeza de dejar a su hermano y en el entusiasmo de conocer otro mundo; Thor se sentía apenado por ver a su hermano partir sin poder acompañarlo.  
—Espero que nunca hagamos esto de nuevo —hablo Thor para romper el silencio.  
—¿Viajar a otro mundo? —preguntó Loki extrañado. Thor negó.  
—Viajar solos —agregó suavemente.  
—Está bien —aceptó Loki anunciando su llegada. Segundo después salía de la habitación Frigga vestida como una Midgardiana, y Odín vestido normalmente—. Te ves hermosa, madre —alagó Loki vestido de forma similar a su madre.  
—Gracias, mi amor —dijo Frigga sonriéndole—. Tú te vez precioso.   
Loki sonrió inflando el pecho, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la salida del castillo, donde esperaban cuatro caballos hermosos.   
—¿Una carrera? —preguntó Thor sonriendo. Loki asintió subiendo a su caballo.  
—Bien, Sombra, debes hacerme ganar —pidió Loki a su caballo, mientras acariciaba su suave cabello negro. Thor rio y comenzó a galopar hacía el puente Bifrost—. ¡Tramposo! ¡Yo iba a hacer trampa primero! —reclamó.  
El camino pasó rápidamente entre risas y felicidad; al llegar todos saludaron a Heimdall.  
—Tengan cuidado —pidió Odín besando a Frigga.  
—Te voy a extrañar —dijo Thor abrazando a su hermano—. No me olvides —pidió sonriendo.  
—No lo haré —prometió Loki apretando el abrazo—. Te extrañare, también —confeso silenciosamente en su oído. Se separó dejando de paso un pequeño beso en su mejilla.  
—¿Vamos, cariño? —preguntó Frigga luego de despedirse de Thor. Loki asintió suspirando ruidosamente.  
—Te amo, hermano —dijo Loki antes de perderse entre el arcoíris de luz que emite el bifrost.  
—Yo también —murmuro Thor hacía el vacío.  
***  
Suspiraron cuando llegaron a la tierra. Loki estaba fascinando, habían llegado a un precioso bosque, apartado del movimiento de la ciudad, un lugar donde el potente rayo color arcoíris del Bifrost pasara desapercibido.  
—¡La tierra es hermosa! —exclamó Loki dando una vuelta a su alrededor—. ¡Mira que cosa tan pequeña y tierna! —dijo señalando una ardilla que escalaba un árbol.  
—Y no has visto la ciudad aún —dijo Frigga sonriendo.  
—¿Ya has estado aquí? —preguntó Loki sorprendido.  
—Claro que sí —desestimo Frigga—. Con tu padre he ido a la mayoría de los mundos —añadió sonriendo.   
—¿Vamos a la ciudad? —preguntó entusiasmado. Frigga sonrió comenzando a caminar.  
—Debes comportarte, Loki —pidió—. No debemos llamar demasiado la atención.   
—Sí, madre —aceptó Loki obediente.  
Siguieron caminando hasta que en el final del bosque, Loki recordó algo.  
—¿Tenemos monedas de Midgard? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Si no tenemos, no podremos hacer nada. —Le recordó a su madre como si ésta fuera una niña pequeña.  
—Lo sé, cariño —Frigga rio divertida—. Y sí, tengo dinero —aseguró.  
—¿De dónde las sacaste? —pregunto Loki curioso.  
—La última vez que vine aquí, Odín realizo un par de negocios con unas personas, y le salieron beneficiosas —dijo Frigga sonriendo—. Así que no debemos preocuparnos por eso —aseguró—; solo disfruta del viaje.  
—Sí, madre —dijo Loki al momento de salir del bosque. Abrió la boca sorprendido—. ¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó al ver autos moverse, edificios tan altos que ni siquiera alcanza a ver dónde terminan, y a todas las personas que de forma sincronizada pasan delante de los vehículos.  
—Es hermoso, aunque esta distinto —dijo Frigga sonriendo.   
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Está más desarrollada —declaró riendo—. No he visitado Midgard desde aproximadamente medio siglo. Un mundo cambia mucho en cincuenta años, cariño —añadió guiñándole un ojo—, antes no había edificios tan altos; ni esa clase de vehículos —Sonrió.  
—¿Asgard también ha cambiado desde entonces, madre? —preguntó Loki asombrado.  
—Claro que sí, amor —respondió Frigga—, Asgard cambia como todos los mundos; por ejemplo estás tú, mi vida. Antes los hechiceros no eran para nada respetados, eran los débiles de nuestro mundo; hoy, uno de ellos es un héroe —aseguró sonriendo.   
Loki sonrió—. Ahora todos quieren a los hechiceros —comprendió.   
—Exacto —aceptó Frigga—, ahora todos te quieren, y no faltarán los que quieran ser como tú —confesó riendo.   
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Loki confundido.  
—Que quieran seguir tu ejemplo. Ya no importa que sean hechiceros, porque también pueden ser buenos guerreros —dijo Frigga mirando a su hijo—, ¿comprendes?   
—Algo así —aceptó Loki aún confundido—. Es decir, querrán probar que también pueden ser poderosos, ¿no?   
—Sí —respondió Frigga—. No me extrañaría que alguna chica quiera demostrarlo también —murmuro pensativamente.   
—¿Una mujer guerrera? —preguntó Loki asombrado.  
—Hey, eso es una ofensa hacía todas las mujeres —reclamó Frigga sonriendo.  
—Lo siento —dijo Loki apenado.   
—No importa —desestimó Frigga—. Vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir —aconsejo Frigga cambiando de tema. Loki asintió.  
—Está bien —aceptó Loki comenzando a caminar junto a su madre.  
Rápidamente encontraron un hotel, alquilaron una habitación para los dos, y tranquilamente subieron con los bolsos a la alcoba.   
—Es linda —dijo Loki inspeccionando todos los detalles y adornos de la habitación. Frigga asintió.  
—¿Quieres salir a comer algo? —preguntó Frigga—. O, ¿quieres que traigan algo aquí?  
—Mejor algo aquí, luego bajamos a ver qué hay de entretenido aquí —prefirió Loki sentándose en la cama.  
—Bien —dijo Frigga analizando la habitación en busca de algún objeto que le permitiera llamar a recepción por comida—. Creo que tendré que bajar —exclamó al no encontrar nada—. En Asgard si hay de esos —reclamó frunciendo los labios.  
—¿Te acompaño? —preguntó.  
—No es necesario, hijo —dijo Frigga besando su cabeza, antes de salir de la habitación.   
Loki espero unos minutos, y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que su madre no volvería en un buen rato, sonrió traviesamente. En la pared, un objeto parecido a un teléfono se materializo mientras Loki salía silenciosamente de la habitación.  
***  
Loki había llegado a un parque. Caminaba silenciosamente entre los árboles cuando se congelo. Había escuchado algo. Era como un niño… un niño llorando. Camino preocupado hacía la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con un niño acurrucado a los pies de un gran árbol.  
—Hola —dijo Loki sentándose junto al niño.   
—Vete —respondió el pequeño sin mirarlo.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Loki—. Sí estás triste, puedo ayudarte —dijo. El niño levanto suavemente la cara.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó desconfiado.  
—Hago magia —respondió sonriendo—. Mamá dijo que no llamara la atención de la gente, pero aquí solo estas tú. No le digas a nadie que te conté, por favor —pidió seriamente. El niño negó con la cabeza.  
—Muéstrame —pidió el niño limpiando su nariz con la manga de su camiseta.   
—¿Tienes frio? —preguntó Loki al ver a su nuevo amigo tiritar. El pequeño asintió—. Bien, mira —dijo Loki mientras alzaba un brazo, en segundos su mano comenzó a emitir un brillo verde. Loki sonrió, en su mano se encontraba una chaqueta verde—. Esta chaqueta es especial —aseguró—, porque crecerá a medida que tú lo haces también, y nunca se dañara porque está hecha de magia.  
—¡Genial! —exclamó el niño cuando Loki le tendió la chaqueta.   
—¿Ahora estás mejor? —preguntó Loki inocentemente. El pequeño asintió sonriendo.  
—Sí, gracias —dijo el pequeño.  
—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Loki curiosamente.  
—Mis padres son fastidiosos —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. Mi padre me exige muchas cosas que yo no sé hacer, y si lo hago mal me castiga. ¡Y mamá no le dice nada! —reclamó.  
—Mis padres eran así —dijo Loki recordando—. Padre era muy estricto, y se enojaba cuando hacía algo mal; así que comencé a hacer las cosas bien, y ahora me quiere mucho —dijo riendo—. Soy un héroe —confesó.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó el niño asombrado—. ¡Haces magia, y eres un héroe!  
—Sí —aseguró sonriendo—. Pero no habría hecho nada si no fuera por Thor —expresó—. Te prestaría mi Thor para que tengas suerte, pero no está conmigo ahora—agregó tristemente—. Pero puedo darte un consejo para que todo mejore.  
—¿Un consejo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cuál?   
—Para que tus padres te reconozcan, debes hacer lo que tú ames, y hazlo bien. —afirmó Loki completamente seguro.  
—Pero mis padres quieren que haga cosas que no sé hacer, no me gusta vestir de traje y poner cara tierna para que mi padre tenga más accionistas en su compañía; ¡yo quiero crear cosas con mis manos! ¡Quiero inventar cosas que salven a la gente! —reclamó el niño mirando a Loki.  
—A mí me pasaba lo mismo, nadie creía que yo podía ser un héroe y me obligaban a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo; y para eso soy fatal —Loki sonrió sinceramente—. Pero seguí insistiendo, y trabajando duro para que todos me reconocieran, y supieran lo que valgo. Debes hacer lo mismo, jamás estarás satisfecho si haces lo que otros esperan de ti; debes seguir a tu corazón —Le aconsejo Loki mientras le sonreía.  
—¿Eres un héroe, un mago y ayudas a arreglar problemas ajenos? —preguntó el niño completamente ilusionado—. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?  
—¡Sí! —respondió Loki entusiasta—. Soy un genio, ¿verdad? Tengo la solución de todos los problemas del mundo.  
—Gracias —dijo el niño sonriendo.  
—Por cierto, soy Loki, dios de las travesuras —dijo Loki riendo—. Soy de Asgard —apunto hacia el cielo.  
—Yo soy Anthony —dijo el niño sonriendo—. Soy millonario, y de la tierra —agregó dándole la mano.  
—Bueno, Tony —dijo Loki levantándose.  
—No me digas Tony, me llamo Anthony —reclamó el pequeño.  
—Pero eres mi amigo, ¿no? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño. Anthony asintió dudoso—. ¡Entonces te puedo decir Tony! —exclamó—. Los amigos pueden llamarse de manera amistosa —explicó. Anthony asintió más alegre—. Tony —Rio—, debo irme porque mi madre me regañara, espero que tengas suerte con tus padres, no dejes que te afecte —dijo tendiendo su mano para ayudar a Anthony a levantarse.  
—Gracias, Loki —dijo Anthony—. Espero que tu madre no te regañe.  
—No te preocupes, no lo hará —dijo Loki acercándose a su oído—. No puede resistir esta cara —agregó mientras ponía una cara que intentaba ser ridículamente tierna. Anthony comenzó a reír.  
—Espero que nos veamos algún día —dijo Anthony como despedida.  
—Yo igual —asintió Loki comenzando a caminar de vuelta al hotel.  
***  
Entro silenciosamente a la alcoba, intentando no generar ningún ruido para no despertar a la bestia. La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Loki se estremeció, su madre estaba detrás de él. Puso cara de perrito desamparado.  
—¡Loki! —gritó Frigga apenas se giro—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!   
No, la cara de perrito nunca lo salvaba contra su madre.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Entro silenciosamente a la alcoba, intentando no generar ningún ruido para no despertar a la bestia. La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Loki se estremeció, su madre estaba detrás de él. Puso cara de perrito desamparado.  
—¡Loki! —gritó Frigga apenas se giró—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!  
No, la cara de perrito nunca lo salvaba contra su madre.  
***  
Frigga suspiro, Loki al parecer había comido algo en mal estado, porque desde que despertó se sentía enfermo, y no paraba de vomitar.  
—Regresaremos a Asgard —anunció finalmente. Loki intento rebatir—. Mi amor, en algún momento debíamos volver a Asgard, que nos vayamos temprano no cambia eso —dijo suavemente—, y es más importante tu salud, que las horas que faltaron de nuestro viaje —afirmó acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.  
—Está bien —aceptó Loki de mala gana—. Solo porque estoy enfermo, pero debemos volver algún día —pidió.  
Frigga asintió de acuerdo con su hijo. Se levantó para comenzar a ordenar las cosas.   
—Cámbiate de ropa, por favor —pidió mientras recogía los pequeños accesorios desperdigados por el suelo.  
Cuando estuvo todo recogido y ordenado caminaron fuera de la habitación. Se despidieron amablemente del joven recepcionista y salieron del hotel. Loki frunció los labios, esperaba volver algún día; ahora tenía un amigo en Midgard.   
Caminaron tranquilamente hasta un lugar apartado, cerca de donde habían aparecido.  
—¿Puedo hacerlo, madre? —preguntó Loki exaltado.  
—Está bien —aceptó Frigga sonriendo.  
—¡Sí! —exclamó Loki riendo—. ¡Heimdall, abre el Bifrost! —gritó mirando el cielo.  
Repentinamente, del cielo, un rayo de color arcoíris cayó sobre Loki y su madre, cuando el rayo se desvaneció; ellos ya no estaban.  
***  
—Mi reina, mi joven príncipe —saludó Heimdall al verlos llegar—. Me han contado que eres un muy buen mago —alabó mirando a Loki—, lamentablemente me lo dijeron hace unas horas, así que no tengo en mi poder el libro que quería darte. —Se lamentó.  
—¿Querías darme un libro? —preguntó Loki entusiasta. Frigga sonrió al ver a su hijo tan feliz.  
—Claro —aseguró Heimdall sonriendo—. Para que aprendas más de magia.  
—Gracias —dijo Loki verdaderamente agradecido. Heimdall asintió.  
—Loki, debemos ir a anunciar nuestra llegado —dijo Frigga—. Odín debe saber que estamos aquí antes de ir a la enfermería —anunció.  
—Bien —dijo Loki asintiendo—. Adiós, Heimdall.   
—Que te mejores —deseó Heimdall. Loki le sonrió antes de seguir a su madre.   
Al no haber caballos, comenzaron a caminar. Fueron directamente a la sala de tronos, desde donde Odín normalmente lidera Asgard. Fruncieron el ceño al no encontrarlo.   
Comenzaron a deambular por el castillo hasta que vieron a alguien.  
—¿Dónde está Odín? —preguntó Frigga al no encontrarlo por ningún lado.  
—Con las curanderas —contesto la mujer luego de inclinarse respetuosamente.  
Frigga suspiro mientras agradecía. Se dirigieron rápidamente, preocupados.  
—Madre —dijo Loki—. No puedo sentir a Thor —confesó asustado.  
Frigga comenzó a correr alarmada. Al llegar vieron a Odín sentado a un lado de una cama, y a Thor siendo atendido con una mujer, se acercaron rápidamente.  
—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Frigga viendo preocupada a su pálido hijo. Thor intento sonreírle a su madre.  
—Se despertó enfermo —contestó Odín igual de preocupado—. Pero no pueden decirme que tiene, porque al parecer está bien… —dijo frotándose el entrecejo.  
—Al parecer ya sabemos que pasa cuando se separan demasiado, y por más de un día —dijo Frigga dando espacio para que Loki se acercara a su hermano.  
—¿También estas enfermo, hermano? —preguntó Loki sentándose junto a él, pero aún sin tocarlo.  
—Sí —murmuro Thor mirándolo—. ¿Me sientes? —preguntó con miedo a la respuesta. Loki negó—. Yo tampoco, y no me gusta —confesó.  
—¿Qué pasará si nunca nos sentimos otra vez? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño preocupado.  
—Nada —contestó Thor con simpleza—. Seguiremos como hasta ahora; serás mi hermano, y te voy a querer igual —aseguró sonriendo.  
—Gracias —dijo Loki recostándose a su lado.  
Odín y Frigga miraban expectantes, esperando saber que pasaría cuando se tocaran.  
Loki, recostado junto a su hermano, giró para mirarlo de frente. Levanto lentamente una mano, hasta posarla en la mejilla de Thor. Jadearon.  
Era abrumador. Desconcertante. Intenso. Como si todo lo que no sintieron desde que despertaron, lo sintieran a la vez ahora que se tocaron. Fue tan intenso, que en segundo, se encontraban desmayados.  
—¡Loki! —exclamó Frigga al ver a Loki dejar su cabeza caer sobre el pecho de Thor—. ¡Thor! —soltó al ver que Thor también había caído desmayado—. ¿Qué les paso? —preguntó Frigga preocupada.  
—No lo sé —dijo Odín con incertidumbre—. Quizá se deba a una sobrecarga en sus sentimientos…  
—Pero, ¿por qué dejaron de sentirse? —preguntó Frigga frunciendo el ceño.  
—La distancia los afectó demasiado —respondió Odín suspirando—. No sé cómo, pero debe ser una consecuencia de eso… es decir, se enfermaron y dejaron de sentirse. No soportaron estar separados por mucho tiempo… —murmuro pensativo—. Lo único que nos queda es no dejar que se separen más, no por tanto tiempo, y nunca con tanta distancia de por medio —demandó. Frigga asintió de acuerdo.  
***  
Loki abrió los ojos, desconcertado. No sabía dónde estaba. Sentía un brazo rodeándole el estómago. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Thor plácidamente dormido junto a él.  
—Hola, cariños míos —habló Frigga entrando a la habitación. Thor comenzó a moverse, despeertando—. Han despertado… llevan desde ayer dormidos —dijo sentándose a su lado—, nos tenían preocupados —aseguró sonriendo.  
—Lo siento —dijo Loki aún desconcertado—. ¿Qué paso?  
—Estaban enfermos, porque estuvieron todo un día separados, y estaban a mucha distancia entre sí —explicó—. Sus cuerpitos no resistieron la intensidad cuando se tocaron después de no sentirse para nada.  
Loki asintió comprendiendo. Miró a Thor, acercándose más a su costado.   
—No nos podremos separar nunca —susurro Loki, sin saber cómo sentirse—. Terminarás aburriéndote de mí.  
—No seas tonto —reclamó Thor en su oído—. Eso no pasará jamás —murmuró sin moverse.  
Loki sonrió acurrucándose. Se quedó dormido nuevamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

—No nos podremos separar nunca —susurro Loki, sin saber cómo sentirse—. Terminará aburriéndose de mí —murmuro.  
—No seas tonto —reclamó Thor en su oído—. Eso no pasará jamás —murmuro son moverse.  
Loki sonrió acurrucándose. Se quedó dormido nuevamente.  
***  
—¿Crees que cuando sean mayores puedan sentirse a pesar de la distancia? —preguntó Frigga a Odín, mientras desayunaban—. Qué su vínculo crezca con ellos…  
—Es posible —dijo Odín levantando la mirada al tiempo que las puertas se abrían dando paso a sus dos hijos.  
—Te lo dije, Thor —Venía reclamando Loki—. Te advertí que era más poderoso que tú, y no me hiciste caso.  
—Loki, te deje ganar –dijo Thor riendo.  
—No necesitas mentirme para defender tu hombría —aseguró Loki seriamente—. Yo creo que eres muy poderoso; solo que no más que yo.   
—¡No mientas! —dijo Thor sin poder dejar de reír—. Te deje ganar, no eres más poderoso que yo.  
—Chicos —dijo Frigga suavemente—. No se pelea en la mesa —regaño.  
—Lo sabemos, madre —dijo Loki sentándose en silencio.  
—Es que Loki no puede creer que lo haya dejado ganar —añadió Thor antes de recibir un ligero golpe de parte de su hermano—. ¡Madre, me ha golpeado en la mesa! —reclamó.  
—Lo he visto —dijo Frigga mirando a su hijo menor—. Loki, no golpees a tu hermano —reprendió suavemente.  
—Bien —aceptó Loki de mala gana—. Igual te gane —murmuró cerca del oído de Thor.  
—Te deje ganar —murmuró Thor en respuesta.  
—Mientes, perdedor —respondió Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Te enojas por todo —murmuró Thor para molestarlo, sabiendo en realidad que su hermano no estaba enojado.  
—Su madre dijo que en la mesa no se pelea; y eso incluye combates de murmullos —dijo Odín mirando a sus hijos—. Y, ¿qué hacían entrenando tan temprano? —preguntó.  
—Loki me retó a un combate —habló Thor—. Y quería hacerlo temprano, porque invento que en la mañana, la magia es más poderosa —añadió sonriendo.  
—No lo invente —desecho Loki rodando los ojos—. En un libro leí que la magia esta descansada, así que es más fácil manejar; y es verdad, porque le gane a Thor rápidamente.  
—Lo deje ganar —interrumpió Thor—. No quería que estuviera llorando por todo el castillo.  
—Bien —dijo Loki frunciendo los labios—. Si lo que quieres es que te gane otra vez para demostrar que soy más poderoso que tú, está bien; con gusto te ganare de nuevo —aseguró.  
—Claro —dijo Thor riendo—. Quiero una revancha, oh tan poderoso hechicero —bromeó. Loki rió.  
—Me gustaría presenciarla —dijo Frigga sonriendo.   
—Bien —dijo Odín—. Tenemos una actividad para la tarde —anunció sonriendo.  
—Loki —dijo Thor cuando todos comenzaron a comer en silencio.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Loki mientras masticaba.  
—Estaba pensando… —susurro.  
—¿No te dolió? —murmuró Loki de vuelta.  
—No —respondió Thor rodando los ojos—. Ya aprendí a pensar sin que duela; ¿quieres que te enseñe? —preguntó.   
Loki rió divertido—. Creo que se te está pegando parte de mi inteligencia…  
—Quizá —respondió Thor sonriendo—. Como te decía… quiero que entrenes junto a mí—aseguró.   
—No comprendo —dijo Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Ya lo hacemos —murmuró sin comprender.  
—No —rebatió Thor—. Combatimos en contra; yo quiero que peleemos juntos, como compañeros… como equipo.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrado—. ¿Quieres que sea tu compañero?   
—Claro que sí —afirmó Thor riendo—. Amo luchar contra ti, eres ágil, inteligente y poderoso; imagina si uniéramos fuerzas, podríamos fortalecernos mutuamente… y te quiero mucho —agregó besando su sien.  
—Eres fuerte, podrías ser de ayuda —Rio—. Sí, me gusta. Haremos un gran equipo —aceptó Loki sonriendo.  
Thor rio—. Qué esta sea la última vez en mucho tiempo que peleamos en contra —dijo en forma de promesa. Loki sonrió.  
***  
—¡Vamos! —apresuró Loki corriendo delante de Thor.  
—Ya voy —reclamó Thor sin ganas de correr, él prefería usar su energía para derrotar a su hermano en la que sería la última y más épica pelea que tendrían juntos—. Un equipo —murmuró sonriendo mientras miraba a su enérgico hermano correteando hacía el campo de combate.  
Al llegar, lo primero que busca Thor es un arma; no quiere hacerle mucho daño a su hermano, pero tampoco quiere perder…  
—¿No te atreves a pelear contra mi sin usar un arma, Thor? —preguntó Loki—. Como todos los días…   
—No —respondió Thor distraído—. Eres muy poderoso para que yo este sin armas, ya lo has demostrado con anteriormente. ¡Ahora veremos si puedes derrotarme cuando use esto! —Teatralmente alzo ambos brazos, en sus manos sostenía una espada.  
—Thor… —habló Loki suspirando, como si la estupidez de su hermano hubiera alcanzado un nuevo nivel—. Es solo una espada… y del material que sea, no te salvara de mi gran poder —dijo seguro. Thor asintió dispuesto a correr el riesgo.  
—Pero será la última vez en equipo contrario, compañero —Se justificó.  
—Comencemos —pidió Loki riendo.   
Se pusieron en guardia, sonriéndose todo el tiempo; porque más que un combate, era una forma de diversión.  
El primero en moverse fue Loki, que se acercó ágilmente a Thor; quien le miraba desconfiado, esperando el siguiente movimiento. Loki alzo una mano, y en ella se materializo una peculiar espada verde.  
—Ahora sí estamos justos, hermano —bromeó poniéndose en guardia con la espada alzada frente a él.  
—¿De dónde la sacaste? —preguntó Thor asombrado.  
—Magia —dijo simplemente, encogiendo un hombro. Thor sonrió.  
La pelea estaba nivelada. Donde Thor tenía la fuerza, Loki poseía la agilidad. Y un gran cerebro capaz de pensar en múltiples estrategias a la vez; así que la pelea rápidamente se estaba inclinándose hacía Loki.  
—¿Cansado? —preguntó Loki media hora después, sin tener ningún rasguño.  
—No —respondió Thor visiblemente cansado.   
—Vamos, puedes admitirlo —dijo Loki riendo—. No me burlare de ti, ambos sabemos que pasara dentro de unos minutos —advirtió.  
—¿Cómo es que de repente te hiciste tan poderoso? —pregunto Thor frunciendo los labios al tiempo que tiraba la espada al suelo. Loki, al ver a su hermano rindiéndose desapareció su espada y se acercó a él.  
—No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizá solo…   
—Pero yo tengo más fuerza que tú —reclamó Thor tirándose al suelo.  
—Pero Loki tiene agilidad —dijo Odín acercándose a ellos—. Yo, como espectador, pude ver claramente que mientras tú te cansabas golpeando a lo tonto y loco, sin atinarle casi nunca a Loki; él pensaba en los movimientos que le favorecían, desechando rápidamente los que no terminaban a su favor, todo sin cansarse demasiado… es solo estrategia.  
—Otra demostración de que el cerebro le gana a los músculos, cariño —dijo Frigga amorosamente.  
—Sí —suspiro Thor mientras se cruzaba de hombros.  
—Pero ahora entrenaremos como equipo —dijo Loki sentándose junto a su hermano—. Puedo enseñarte a concentrarte en tus movimientos, a usar tu cerebro —habló seriamente. Thor rio.  
—Gracias.  
—Ahora que todos están felices, ¿por qué no van a cambiarse de ropa? —preguntó Frigga sonriendo.  
—Quiero seguir entrenando otro momento —dijo Thor sonriendo—. Ahora tengo un compañero de equipo.  
—Bien —aceptó Frigga mientras se alejaba de sus hijos—. Odín, ¿terminaste los papeles que me comentaste en la mañana?  
—Gracias por recordarme, ¿me acompañas? —Fue lo último que escucharon, mientras veían a sus padres perderse detrás de una pared.  
—Podríamos ver técnicas en equipo —sugirió Loki—. Debe haber algún libro sobre eso —murmuro para sí mismo.  
—Está bien —dijo Thor asintiendo—. Pero ahora intentemos analizar nuestras propias técnicas de combate.  
Loki asintió mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Thor—. En un momento…  
***  
Habían pasado toda la tarde analizando las técnicas de combate del otro; gracias a que Loki creo una gran cantidad de clones —no suyos porque Thor no los golpearía mientras tuvieran la cara de su hermano—, pudieron pelear fácilmente mientras el otro observaba cuidadosamente donde debían enfocarse mientras entrenaban.   
Luego de ver los puntos débiles de cada uno, y crear una forma en que ambos se cubrieran entre sí; Loki procedió a hacer que los clones los atacaran de a uno, y juntos crearon rápidamente varias estrategias básicas para usar en un combate real, y aunque les faltaba mucho para ser unos grandes guerreros, ellos estaban felices con sus progresos.  
Estaban cansados, querían ir a recostarse un momento, tener un momento tranquilo con su hermano. Lamentablemente sus planes se vieron estropeados al ver llegar a los tres guerreros.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este es el tercer capítulo que subo en el día, si no has leido los otros, te lo recomiendo ;)! 
> 
> Gracias

Capítulo 13.

Habían pasado toda la tarde analizando las técnicas de combate del otro; gracias a que Loki creo una gran cantidad de clones —no suyos porque Thor los golpearía mientras tuvieran la cara de su hermano—, pudieron pelear fácilmente mientras el otro observaba cuidadosamente donde debían enfocarse mientras entrenaban.   
Luego de ver los puntos débiles de cada uno, y crear una forma en que ambos se cubrieran entre sí; Loki procedió a hacer que los clones los atacaran de a uno, y juntos crearon rápidamente varias estrategias básicas para usar en un combate real, y aunque les faltaba mucho para ser unos grandes guerreros, ellos estaban felices con sus progresos.  
Estaban cansados, querían ir a recostarse un momento, tener un momento tranquilo con su hermano. Lamentablemente sus planes se vieron estropeados al ver llegar a los tres guerreros.  
***  
—Hola —dijo Hogun sonriendo nerviosamente.  
—Pueden tener el campo de entrenamiento para ustedes —dijo Thor agarrando la mano de Loki—. Nosotros ya nos vamos —anunció recogiendo las pocas cosas que habían traído a lo largo del día.  
—Queremos hablar contigo —dijo Volstagg seriamente—. Con ambos… —Se corrigió al ver la mirada de Thor.  
—Hablen —pidió Thor al ver que no lo dejarían irse hasta que los escucharan.  
—Bien… —comenzó Fandral nerviosamente—. En primer lugar, lo siento —dijo mirando a Loki—. Lamentamos ser tan molestos contigo, y admitimos que estábamos celosos del tiempo que Thor pasaba contigo… ¡eras muy aburrido! Así que no entendíamos porque Thor le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo contigo —admitió al final.  
—Eso no está ayudando —dijo Thor al sentir el enojo de su hermano. Intento transmitirle tranquilidad por medio de su vínculo.  
—Sí, sí —desechó Fandral haciendo un ademan—. Todavía no termino, los tres nos hemos dado cuanta porque Loki es tan importante para ti —afirmó esta vez mirando a Thor. Thor ladeo la cabeza, curioso—. No es porque ahora tengan ese extraño vinculo, ni porque Loki te salvo la vida, ni porque son hermanos… es porque Loki te entiende, y tú lo entiendes a él; son perfectos juntos…  
—Y nosotros no vimos eso —siguió Volstagg—. Así que estábamos celosos —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿Esperan que con esto los perdonemos? —preguntó Loki, hablando por primera vez desde que los tres guerreros aparecieron en el campo—. ¿Qué ahora volverán a juntarse con Thor como si nada? Pues les tengo una respuesta; ahora Thor está conmigo, y ya no me dejara para irse con ustedes —afirmó seguro. Thor asintió.  
—No es eso lo que esperamos —contesto Hogun—. Queremos que ambos nos perdones; y que empecemos de nuevo… como amigos, los cuatro.  
Loki asintió pensativo—. Está bien.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Thor sorprendido.   
—¿De verdad? —preguntó Fandral suspicaz.  
—Sí —confirmó Loki—. Todos somos niños, hemos crecido juntos, no podemos estar peleando por cosas tontas como esta; y ellos se disculparon, Thor… —habló seriamente mirando a Thor—. No es bueno guardar rencores —aseguró sonriendo.  
—A veces creo que eres un adulto —confesó Thor en un murmullo para que Loki fuera el único en escuchar—. Loki ya lo decidió, están perdonados. Pero les advierto: si hacen algo, por mínimo que sea, que pueda llegar a dañar a Loki, se van a arrepentir —afirmó caminando hacia la salida con Loki aferrado a su mano, los tres guerreros no hicieron anda para detenerlos.  
Caminaban en un silencio tranquilizador, iban de camino a los aposentos de Thor.  
—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Thor al cabo de unos minutos caminando.  
—Sí —confirmó Loki sonriendo—. Gracias por preocuparte, pero solo somos niños, no debemos amargarnos de por vida cuando podemos estar felices todos juntos —Se encogió de hombros—. Estoy tan cansado —suspiró teatralmente mientras abría la puerta.  
—Yo igual —respondió Thor mientras distraídamente seguía a Loki hasta la cama. Se recostaron uno junto al otro.  
—Creo que ahora ya no seremos solo tú y yo —murmuro Loki lo que llevaba pensando desde que acepto la disculpa de Fandral.  
—Siempre seremos tú y yo —dijo Thor con firmeza—. Los tres guerreros solo serán una adición ocasional; pero nosotros estaremos juntos por siempre —afirmó girándose a mirar a Loki.  
—Juntos por siempre —repitió Loki sonriendo.  
***  
Era de noche. Después de la cena. Cuando todos en el castillo, a excepción de los guardias nocturnos, se hallaban dormidos. Loki no podía dormir, así que silenciosamente camino hacía la habitación de Thor. Abrió la puerta, y haciendo el menor ruido posible se adentró; sintiendo repentinamente una ventisca ligera estrellándose contra su cuerpo, dirigió la vista hacía la ventana.   
Frunció el ceño, Thor había olvidado correr las cortinas. Encogiéndose de hombros miro hacía la cama, encontrándose con el bulto inmóvil que era su hermano dormido, rodo los ojos y se dirigió a la ventana para correr las cortinas. Se asomó queriendo contemplar Asgard. Y confundido se fijó en que el campo de entrenamiento donde había estado con Thor, estaba ocupado; desde esa distancia lo único que alcanzaba a ver era una antorcha encendida, y a una persona practicando con una espada. Decidido se acercó a Thor, zarandeándolo.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Thor somnoliento.  
—Hay alguien en nuestro campo de entrenamiento —susurro Loki—. Vamos a investigar —ordenó.  
—No —reclamó Thor dándole la espalda a su hermano.  
—Acompáñame —pidió frunciendo el ceño. Thor suspiro, y sabiendo que no podía negarse se levantó lentamente—. Siempre quise ser un detective.  
—Bien, pero luego me dejaras dormir tranquilo —demandó Thor mientras se cambiaba ropa. Loki asintió, apresurándose hacía la puerta—. ¿Qué es un detective? —preguntó extrañado cuando reparo en la palabra usada por su hermano.  
—Es como un guardia que sigue las pistas para encontrar una respuesta —respondió Loki lo mejor que pudo—. Lo aprendí cuando viaje a Midgard.  
Thor asintió sin más comentarios. Siguieron caminando en silencio, esperando no encontrarse con nadie en el camino.  
—Loki —habló Thor en murmullos—. ¿Puedes hacernos invisibles a los dos? —preguntó.  
—No lo sé —respondió en silencio mientras paraba para mirar a su hermano—, ¿para qué? —preguntó al final.  
—Para que no nos vean —respondió Thor como si fuera obvio.  
—Oh… —Fue lo único que dijo Loki.   
—A veces creo que yo soy el inteligente de la familia… —comentó Thor riendo a carcajadas.  
—¿Quién anda ahí? —Se escuchó una voz al final del pasillo. Loki se hizo invisible.  
—Crees que eres el inteligente hasta que pasa algo como esto. —Thor escucho la voz de su hermano, pero no podía verlo.  
—¡Loki, hazme invisible! —dijo Thor en un murmullo desesperado, los pasos del guardia cada vez más cerca—. Rápido —demando segundo antes de que un guardia se mostrara, portaba una antorcha que hacía posible divisar todo el pasillo. Thor contuvo el aliento, asustado por la reprimenda.  
Ambos, en silencio, vieron al guardia pasar de largo por el pasillo; como si no los hubiera visto.   
—Ya estás invisible —comento Loki haciéndose visible otra vez.  
—Creo que te odio —murmuro Thor comenzando a caminar otra vez.  
Loki rio—. Mientes —afirmó completamente seguro.  
Se asomaron silenciosamente, asombrándose por lo que veían. En medio del campo había una niña, aparentemente de la misma edad que Thor.  
—¡Hey! —habló Thor cuando salió de su estopor—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡No es lugar para una mujer!   
—¡Yo soy Sif! —respondió la muchacha altaneramente— ¡Y claramente estoy entrenando para ser guerrera! —agregó con sarcasmo. Loki contemplaba la escena pensativamente.  
—Como ya te dije, no es el lugar de una mujer —respondió Thor frunciendo el ceño—. Y no me hables así, niñita, ¿es que no ves quién soy? —preguntó.   
—¿Debería? —preguntó alzando el mentón. Y efectivamente, la muchacha no alcanzaba a verlo, el límite del campo estaba en penumbras, y en ellas se encontraban Thor y Loki.  
—¡Claro que debes! —dijo Thor indignado—. Soy…  
—Solo eres un pesado que busca molestar, ¿por qué no te pierdes por allá? —preguntó Sif señalando hacía un lado. Loki rio—. Además, soy amiga del príncipe Thor, él me da permiso para venir a entrenar —agregó creídamente. Loki no podía dejar de reír.  
—¡¿Quién te crees que eres, niña?! —preguntó Thor comenzando a acercarse a Sif.  
—Ya basta, hermano —habló Loki suavemente. Thor se detuvo sin dudarlo.  
—Sí, ya basta, hermano —repitió Sif con burla—. ¿Siempre le haces caso a tu hermanito? —preguntó con sorna.  
—Linda —contestó Loki esta vez, sintiendo a su hermano enojándose—. Debes mostrar un poco de respeto —pidió seriamente—. Te has metido sin permiso a nuestra área de entrenamiento, y les hablas sin respeto a tus príncipes —dijo seriamente.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Sif asombrada. Loki se acercó, apareciendo en la luz con una sonrisa divertida.  
—¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó Loki en vano. Sif asintió nerviosa —. Sabes que podríamos quejarnos con nuestro padre, ya sabes; el rey —siguió molestandola—; pero no lo haré —decidió parándose frente a Sif.  
—¿A no? —pregunto Thor parándose a su lado. Loki negó con la cabeza.  
—No —confirmó Loki—. Me gustas —confeso sonriendo. Sif se sonrojo.  
—¿Cómo… como novia? —preguntó Sif ilusionada—. Porque si es así, tú también me gustas; ¡eres un héroe! —exclamó. Thor frunció los labios.  
Loki rio—. Lo siento, pero no como novia —dijo calmadamente—. Me gustas como amiga —corrigió el error.  
—A mí no me gustas —aseguró Thor asintiendo.  
—Pues es correspondido —respondió Sif frunciéndole el ceño.  
—Por eso me gusta —murmuró Loki a Thor.  
—¿Por qué es una atrevida? —preguntó Thor confundido.  
—Porque tiene carácter —dijo Loki riendo—. Ven mañana a entrenar con nosotros —pidió Loki mirando a Sif.  
—¡Pero es una chica! —reclamó Thor sin entender.  
—Y yo soy un hechicero —rebatió Loki. Thor suspiro asintiendo—. Pero antes debemos advertirte; Thor y yo somos un equipo, así que tendrás que pelear contra ambos… y solo hacemos equipo entre los dos.  
—Somos muy buenos —dijo Thor creídamente. Sif hizo una mueca.  
—Hemos mejorado juntos —habló Loki intentando tranquilizar a Sif—. Nosotros te ayudaremos a mejorar —afirmó.   
Sif asintió—. Está bien.  
—Te esperaremos aquí, a primera hora de la mañana —avisó Loki caminando de vuelta a la habitación de Thor—. Vamos, Thor. Tengo sueño.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

—Somos muy buenos, te ganaremos en seguida —dijo Thor creídamente. Sif hizo una mueca.  
—Hemos mejorado juntos —habló Loki intentando tranquilizar a Sif—. Nosotros te ayudaremos a mejorar —afirmó.   
Sif asintió sonriendo—. Está bien.  
—Te esperaremos aquí, a primera hora de la mañana —avisó Loki caminando de vuelta a la habitación de Thor—. Vamos, Thor. Tengo sueño.  
***  
A la mañana siguiente se encontraron con Sif a la hora pactada. Loki y Thor se acercaron rápidamente a tomar una espada del estante.   
—Bien —dijo Loki al ver a Sif—. Lo primero que debemos hacer, es ayudarte a mejorar —habló más para sí mismo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Todavía no la vamos a derrotar? —Su decepción era tan visible que Loki comenzó a reír.  
—No —respondió Loki con una sonrisa—. Queremos tener oponentes de nuestro nivel, así que la ayudaremos a entrenar; de otra forma sería demasiado fácil y aburrido —aseguró. Thor asintió suspirando.  
—Sabes que siempre hago lo que quieras—murmuró Thor frunciendo los labios—. Ya no sé ni para que preguntas mi opinión.  
—No te lo he preguntado —comento Loki sonriéndole divertido—. Te lo he ordenado —Thor rió.  
—Estás loco —aseguró. Se quedaron mirando con sonrisas en la cara.  
—¿Esto pasa siempre? —preguntó Sif de improviso—. Porque si es así, deberían advertir; es perturbador —aseveró burlonamente. Loki le frunció el ceño.  
—¡Arrodíllense todos! —exclamó Loki de repente, alzando la espada de forma pomposa—. ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Arrodíllense ante mí! —Thor y Sif comenzaron a correr.  
—¡No! —comenzó a gritar Thor—. ¡Es el Rey malvado! ¡Princesa, yo la defenderé! —gritó agarrando la mano de Sif y poniéndola detrás de él.  
—¡Mi caballero, es usted muy leal! ¡Derrote al Rey malvado y defienda a su princesa!   
Esa tarde, en vez de entrenar, se la pasaron jugando y divirtiéndose.  
***   
Loki estaba en el suelo, boquiabierto. Sif lo había derribado sorpresivamente.   
Gracias a él, ella había aprendido a hacer estrategias de forma rápida y efectiva en tan solo una semana, la que llevaban entrenando. Y con agilidad, pudo lograr una de ellas con tal efectividad que pudo derrotar a Loki. Le había tomado mucho tiempo, casi había sido derrotada varias veces, pero era perseverante. Se esforzó en demostrar que las mujeres también podían ser guerreras, quería seguir el ejemplo de Loki. Así que lo intento y lo intento hasta lograrlo. Se cayó muchas veces antes de pararse definitivamente.   
También ayudo que ella entrenara por su cuenta antes de conocer a Thor y Loki. Ahora, se encontraba parada frente a Loki, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Feliz de demostrar lo que valía. Le tendió la mano a Loki. Loki le sonrió mientras se levantaba.  
—Has aprendido bien —dijo Loki riendo mientras se sacudía la suciedad de sus ropajes. Sif se sonrojo.  
—Gracias —dijo feliz, no cualquier día se es halagada por un príncipe.  
—Igual ha sido suerte de principiante —dijo Loki riendo. Sif lo fulmino con la mirada—. ¡Vamos! Esto no significa que eres más fuerte que yo, te ha costado bastante vencerme; solo has hecho una muy buena estrategia, sigue así y llegará a ser casi tan buena como yo —Le sonrió.  
—Loki, sé que no soy tan buena como tú o Thor, pero planeo llegar a estar a su nivel —dijo Sif firmemente. Loki asintió.  
—¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? —invitó Thor interrumpiéndolos. Loki alzo una ceja—. ¿Qué? —reclamó.  
—Nada —respondió Loki divertido.  
—Ahora es nuestra amiga —dijo Thor intentando justificarse—. ¿Quieres o no? Si no quieres ir no me importa…  
—¿Quieren que vaya… al castillo con ustedes? —preguntó Sif asombrada.  
—Claro —respondió Loki alzando las manos—. Ahora eres nuestra amiga — aseguró. Thor asintió.  
—Nuestros padres no se enojaran si te invitamos; al contrario, les gustará que llevemos a una amiga —afirmó Thor completamente seguro.  
—Está bien —aceptó Sif—. Pero debo ir a cambiarme de ropas; no puedo aparecer en el castillo vestida así —murmuro dudosa—. Dios… no tengo ningún vestido lindo.  
—Si quieres te acompañamos —dijo Loki pensativo—. Te podemos ayudar a escoger uno; o si quieres puedo intentar crearte uno… ya sabes, con magia —dijo creando una burbuja de humo verde en su mano. Sif sonrió.  
—Me gustaría —afirmó comenzando a recoger las cosas que tenía desperdigadas por el suelo—. Síganme —pidió al final.  
Caminaron en silencio, solo siendo roto por los múltiples suspiros de Sif.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki aburrido de que Sif no se calmara.  
—Es extraño —murmuro Sif sin levantar la mirada.  
—¿Qué es extraño? —preguntó Thor confundido.  
—Esto… todo —afirmó alzando ambas manos—. Antes de conocerlos solo era una niña que se metía a escondidas al campo de entrenamiento… —Fue interrumpida.  
—Una niña muy, muy insolente —añadió Thor sonriéndole.  
—No interrumpas, grandulón —reclamó Sif con insolencia. Thor rió—. Como decía, me metía a entrenar porque soñaba con ser una guerrera; hoy, solo una semana después, soy amiga de los príncipes, voy a entrar al castillo, y por si eso fuera poco, ¡estoy entrenando para ser guerrera! —exclamó intentando explicar todo lo que pasaba por su mente.   
—Yo —comenzó Loki—, hasta hace muy poco solo era un simple hechicero al que casi nadie quería; y mírame ahora, ¡soy un héroe! —exclamó Loki sonriendo mientras ignoraba el “yo sí te quiero” murmurado por Thor—. Oh, y tengo este fabuloso vínculo con Thor —agregó al ver a su hermano refunfuñando.  
—Me siento tan afortunada —confesó Sif silenciosamente.  
—Deberías —aceptó Loki sonriendo.   
—Te confesaré algo —dijo Thor acercándose a Sif y pasando un hombro alrededor de ella—: Nosotros también somos muy afortunados —aseguró sinceramente. Loki asintió de acuerdo—. Por tenernos el uno al otro —dijo mirando a su hermano—, y porque ahora tenemos una nueva amiga.  
—Creí que me odiabas —comento Sif frunciendo el ceño—. ¡No es que yo te odie a ti! Pero…  
—Empezamos mal; pero tú eres la única, a parte de Loki, que se atreve a hablarme con insolencia —dijo Thor—. ¡Eres como mi segundo hermano! —decidió sonriendo.  
—Exacto —aceptó Loki sonriéndole a su hermano—. No es como la relación entre Thor y yo, pero contigo también es… natural —confesó pensativo—. Como si nuestra amistad siempre hubiera estado aquí.  
—Nos conectamos —dijo Sif asintiendo—. Ahora los tres seremos como hermanos —afirmó riendo—.Y aunque claramente nunca superare el vínculo que ustedes tienen…   
—Es algo muy parecido —aseguró Thor. Loki asintió firmemente.  
—Supongo que es porque nos simpatizas demasiado —comentó Loki riendo.  
— Como sea —dijo Sif encogiendo un hombro. El momento emotivo quedando atrás—, hemos llegado; esta es mi casa —afirmó señalando una pequeña casa entre pequeñas casas absolutamente iguales entre sí.  
—¿Cómo sabes cuál es tuya? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Son todas iguales —murmuro Thor mirando alrededor.  
—No —negó Sif—. Cada casa tiene algo que la hace única. Cada casa cuenta una historia diferente —aseguró sonriendo—. Está tiene un hoyo allí —señalo un pequeño agujero a un lado de la puerta—, lo hizo mi padre cuando nos abandonó, estaba muy enojado porque le había pateado la entrepierna así que golpeo la pared… le dolió más a él que a la casa —rió.  
—Se merecía algo más que una patada en la entrepierna —aseguró Loki.   
—Quizá —murmuro Sif mientras abría la puerta—. En estos momentos estamos solos, mi madre se encuentra trabajando, y mi hermano pequeño debe estar jugando con sus amigos —afirmó caminando directamente hacía su habitación—. Oh, mi madre trabaja en la cocina, del castillo —recordó sonriendo.  
—¿Cuál es su especialidad? —preguntó Loki siguiéndola.  
—Postres —respondió sacando los vestidos que creía, eran los más elegantes que tenía. Sif se quero en frente de la cama, pensativa.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Thor acercándose a ella.  
—Estos son los únicos vestidos que tengo —afirmó frunciendo los labios.  
—Me gusta este —dijo Loki agarrando un vestido simple, de un tenue color rosa.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Sif escéptica—. ¿No es muy… simple?   
—Para nada —respondió Loki seguro de su respuesta—. Algunas veces, lo simple es perfecto.  
—Debes escucharlo —dijo Thor sonriendo—. Loki sabe de moda —afirmó divertido.  
—¡No es que sepa de moda! —reclamó Loki indignado—. Solo… el vestido es lindo.  
Sif sonrió mientras tomaba el vestido, y se dirigía a otra habitación para ponérselo. Al cabo de una media hora salió con el vestido puesto, tenía el cabello mojado.  
—¿Y? —preguntó alzando las manos y dando una vuelta, para mostrar todo el vestido.  
—Espera —dijo Loki acercándose a ella, se quedó un momento pensando antes de alzar una mano, recito unas palabras en un volumen tan bajo que ninguno alcanzo a escuchar, y repentinamente el cabello de Sif se fue secando y moviendo hasta formar un perfecto peinado alto. Elegante—. Ahora sí, estas perfecta.  
Sif sonrió—. Gracias.  
—No hay de que —desestimo Loki—. Eso hacen los hermanos —afirmó riendo.  
***  
Caminaban tranquilamente, se dirigían al comedor. Sif abría la marcha; Thor y Loki la seguían detrás, como escoltándola. Iban sonriendo, felices de al fin presentar todo lo que lograron en una semana.  
—Déjenme pasar —pidió Loki al pararse frente a las puertas del comedor. Suspiro cuando Thor y Sif se hicieron a un lado. Abrió la puerta—. ¡Madre, padre! —habló entrando—. ¡Quiero presentarles a una gran amiga! ¡Lady Sif, por favor! —exclamó señalando hacía la puerta, por donde Sif camino simulando estar tranquila, detrás de ella venia Thor sonriendo por el dramatismo de su hermano—. ¡Esta belleza que ven aquí, es nuestra compañera de duelo! ¡Una gran guerrera!   
—¿Guerrera? —preguntó Odín frunciendo el ceño.  
—Por favor, Lady Sif, tome asiento —pidió Frigga sonriendo amablemente—. Imagino que está aquí porque mis hijos la invitaron a comer —comento.  
—Tiene toda la razón, su alteza —habló Sif con respeto—. Gracias por aceptarme en... —Fue interrumpida.  
—No sabía que podías hablar con tanto respeto, Sif —comentó Thor riendo. Loki suspiro. Sif se sonrojo.  
—¡Thor! —exclamó Frigga—. No seas mal educado con tu invitada —regaño.   
—Lo siento —dijo Thor dejando de reír.  
Frigga meneo la cabeza—. Bien, por favor tomen asiento.  
—¿Guerrera? —preguntó Odín nuevamente—. Creo que necesitare ver eso… una mujer guerrera —murmuro—. Eso es tan extraño…  
—Esposo mío —comenzó Frigga—. No hagas ningún comentario desagradable —pidió con voz de mando. Odín asintió silenciosamente.  
—Espero verla combatir pronto —Fue lo único que digo Odín.  
—Después de comer —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Le haremos una demostración, padre —afirmó comenzando a comer.  
***  
La demostración se llevaría a cabo en el campo que usan siempre. Thor contra Sif, ambos con espadas de entrenamiento. Se pusieron en posición de ataque, midiendo los pasos que daba el otro como decía uno de los libros de Loki. El primero en acercarse fue Thor, que con espada en mano arremetió con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras que como le habían enseñado, usaba el cerebro para pensar. Sif apenas alcanzaba a bloquear los golpes de Thor, ambos habían mejorado.   
Como anteriormente le había pasado a Loki mientras luchaba contra Sif, Thor había ganado ventaja, era gracias a sus fuertes golpes. Thor llevaba mucho más tiempo que Sif entrenando, así que fue claro desde un principio que Sif no podía ganar esta pelea. Thor también había aprendido mucho.   
Golpe tras golpe, Sif resistía con perseverancia, apenas alcanzaba a responder. Pensó fugazmente que la pelea con Loki había sido más fácil. Su siguiente pensamiento la descoloco un poco; Loki la había dejado ganar. Sonrió pensando en Loki, era un buen amigo, a quien no le importaba ser derrotado por una mujer si eso levantaba el ánimo de una de sus amigas.  
Firmemente, determinada en devolverle el favor a Loki, se esforzó con más fuerza en ganarle a Thor. Loki la había dejado ganar para demostrar que era fuerte, para darle la seguridad de que no estaba equivocada en el camino elegido; ahora quería ganar por su propia fuerza, sin ayuda.  
Comenzó a golpear con más determinación. Deseando ganar a pesar de todo. Corrió, esquivando por poco, la mayoría de los golpea que le daba Thor. Lo golpeó fuertemente con la espada, haciéndolo caer. Thor rodo por el suelo, y poniéndose de estómago al suelo, se levantó rápidamente. Golpeando las piernas de Sif momentos antes de levantarse. Cuando Sif cayo, Thor se lanzó hacía ella, poniéndole la espada sobre el cuello. Finalizando la pelea.   
Sif suspiró. Había deseado ganar. Pero no estaba enojada, ni triste. Sabía que ellos no la dejarían ganar a no ser que, como Loki hizo anteriormente, fuera para algo mayor; como subirle el ánimo. Sonrió, sabiendo que tenía grandes amigos.  
—Eso fue magnifico —exclamó Odín aplaudiendo—. Usted es magnífica, mi Lady —alabó.  
—Gracias —respondió Sif sonriendo. A pesar de no haber ganado, acepta que la pelea fue muy buena.  
—¿Te quedaras a ver otro combate? —preguntó Loki, que había estado observando en silencio.   
Frigga negó con la cabeza—. Quiero prepararles algo para comer. Hace años que no les cocino a mis bebes —murmuró acariciando el cabello de Loki, que se encontraba a su lado.  
—¡Yo quiero! —exclamó Loki entusiasmado—. Me gusta que cocines, madre. Nadie lo hace como tú. —La sonrisa que portaba era enorme.  
—Lamentablemente yo no puedo —respondió Odín—. Tengo que terminar unas cosas —añadió sonriendo.  
—Espero que puedan venir a vernos otro día —dijo Thor acercándose a su padre.  
—Claro —aceptó Frigga antes de irse, Odín detrás de ella.  
—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Sif mirándolos.  
—Es mi turno —respondió Loki sonriendo—. Y esta vez será aún más difícil derrotarme. Tanto que no lo lograras. —Sonrió. Sif rió entusiasta.  
***  
—¿Es una mujer? —preguntó Fandral al llegar.  
Ya era de noche, habían estado todo el día entrenando y estaban muy cansados para tolerar los comentarios de un molesto niño.  
—Sí —respondió Loki—. ¿Quieres ver por ti mismo? —preguntó a cambio.  
—No —respondió Fandral frunciendo los labios—. No me gustan las niñas.  
—Y, ¿qué te gusta? ¿Los niños? —preguntó Thor divertido.  
—¡No! —respondió Fandral asqueado—. ¿Por qué se juntan con una niña?   
—Porque si no lo hacen, les pateare el trasero, como lo haré contigo, niño —respondió Sif altaneramente.  
—¿Te crees muy fuerte? —preguntó Fandral alzando la barbilla.  
—Sí, porque lo soy —respondió Sif.   
—¿Por qué pelean? —Le murmuro Thor a su hermano.  
—Creo que se gustan… —murmuró Loki en respuesta.  
—Oh…   
Sorpresivamente para algunos, y absolutamente evidente para otros, Sif fue la vencedora. Con un solo golpe en el rostro, Fandral quedo tendido sobre el suelo.  
—Por favor —exclamó Fandral mirándola asombrado—. Se mi novia —pidió. Sif lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir.  
—Está bien —afirmó Sif inclinándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.  
—Tenías razón, hermano —murmuro Thor asombrado. Loki sonrió.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:  
Epilogo Primera Parte.

Habían pasado años. Muchos. Son grandes príncipes, amados por su pueblo. En su camino hicieron muchos amigos, afortunadamente todos los viejos se quedaron. Thor y su hermano Loki crecieron. Alabados. Queridos. Amados. Por todos.   
Éste, es el fin; pero no de su camino… éste, es el fin de una etapa.  
***  
Odín los había convocado en el salón de las reliquias. Así que a primera hora de la mañana, Loki se gira en la cama e intenta despertar a su hermano. Luego de años durmiendo en la misma habitación, Loki había decidido cambiarse oficialmente a la habitación de su hermano. Thor no había dicho absolutamente nada, pero gracias a su vínculo, Loki estaba completamente seguro de que Thor estaba feliz con este cambio.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Thor somnoliento, escondiendo de manera inteligente para tan temprana hora, su cabeza bajo la axila de su hermano—. ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó distraídamente.  
—Es el olor de la masculinidad —contestó Loki comenzando a zamarrear el cuerpo de Thor, moviéndolo con el fin de que despertara de una buena vez.   
—Déjame dormir, hermano —pidió Thor sin abrir los ojos.  
—¡Thor! —exclamó Loki comenzando a empujarlo. Segundos después, Thor había caído de cara al suelo. Se levantó refunfuñando sobre lo bruto que era Loki por las mañanas.  
—Imbécil —murmuró mientras preparaba el agua para asearse—. Idiota —Se sumergió en la gran bañera de un hermoso color blanco, con finos detalles grabados por todo el mármol—. Estúpido —Seguía reclamando mientras fregaba su viril cuerpo—. Banal.  
—¡Has aprendido una nueva palabra, hermano! —exclamó Loki sonriendo mientras entraba al cuarto de baño sin importarle que su hermano estuviera desnudo—. Y has dejado turbia el agua, te hacía falta un baño, querido hermano.  
—Cállate, Loki —reclamó Thor sumergiendo su cabeza. Cuando salió, pudo ver a su hermano quitándose la ropa—. ¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó alzando una ceja.  
—Claro, demore demasiado despertándote, así que para ganar tiempo me bañare contigo, ¿tienes algún problema? —preguntó Loki dejando de desnudarse para mirar a su hermano a los ojos.  
—Claro que no —respondió Thor alzando ambos hombros—. Hay suficiente espacio para ambos.  
Loki se sumergió en el agua luego de desnudarse completamente. Sin importarle que su hermano viera su cuerpo sin nada que lo escondiese; la confianza que se tenían entre sí hacía que fuera imposible avergonzarse frente al otro.  
—¿Para qué crees que padre nos llama? —preguntó Loki pensativamente.   
—Quizá para anunciar que me ha elegido como su sucesor —comentó Thor sonriendo.  
—¡No te ha elegido! —reclamó Loki salpicándole agua a su hermano.  
—Claro que sí, soy el príncipe más hermoso que haya tenido Asgard, es indiscutible que me elegirá como rey —dijo Thor, en respuesta a la ofensa de su hermano, lo agarro de los hombros y lo sumergió hasta que su cabello quedo totalmente mojado.  
—¡Thor! —reclamó Loki mirándolo enojado—. Eres un idiota —Se giró para sentarse en el lado opuesto de la bañera.  
—¡No te enojes! —dijo Thor sonriendo.   
—Eres un idiota —repitió Loki sin mirarlo—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me ahogaba y me moría? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
—No hubiera dejado que eso pasara —dijo Thor rodando los ojos—. Te hubiera dado respiración boca a boca si con eso no te mueres.  
—No puedo enojarme contigo si dices cosas como esa —murmuró Loki intentando no sonreír.  
—¡Pero amas que te diga esas cosas! —dijo Thor sonriendo. Loki solo negó con la cabeza.  
—Y a ti te gusta decírmelas. —Se encogió de hombros.  
***  
Odín miraba hacía la puerta, llevaba más de media hora esperando que sus hijos entraran por allí, pero nada, ni un solo cabello se dejaba ver. Paseo la mirada por todos los objetos que había presentes; la espada más poderosa forjada por Elfos; un martillo forjado por Duendes; una lanza creada por Gigantes de hielo perteneciente al padre de Laufey. Suspiró mirando hacía el martillo; había llegado la hora.  
***  
—¿Qué pasa, padre? —preguntó Loki apenas vio a su padre.  
—Quiero que miren a su alrededor —dijo Odín caminando hacia sus hijos. Ellos miraron las antigüedades con desinterés—. Ha llegado la hora, pequeños  
—¿Elegirás al rey? —preguntó Thor entusiasmado. Odín negó divertido.  
—No, pero quiero entregarte algo, Thor —dijo Odín caminando hacía el martillo—. Su nombre es Mjolnir, él será tu compañero por toda tu vida, aparte de Loki, claro —dijo divertido al ver que su hijo menor comenzaba a fruncir el ceño—. Fue forjado por los tres Altos Duendes, los mejores herreros de su mundo, tiene el poder de canalizar el tuyo, con este martillo será más fácil para ti controlar todos tus poderes y manejarlos a la perfección.   
—Genial —dijo Thor asombrado mientras lo levantaba.   
—Déjame verlo —pidió Loki quitándoselo de las manos, asombrados se dieron cuenta de que Loki no podía sostenerlo; el martillo había caído al suelo, irónicamente, con ligereza. Odín rio.  
—El martillo solo puede ser levantado por Thor, está hecho especialmente para él —dijo Odín mirando a su hijo menor—. No mande a hacer uno para ti, porque esto absolutamente seguro de que eres capaz de defenderte con tu magia sin necesidad de un canalizador.   
—No hay problema —dijo Loki frunciendo los labios. Y era sincero, no tenía problema con eso, conocía perfectamente los problemas que tenía Thor para usar correctamente sus poderes, así que Mjolnir le venía bien a su hermano.  
—Pero también sé que te lo has ganado —dijo mostrándole una hermosa espada—. Eres un gran espadachín, sabrás usarla bien. Fue hecha por los últimos Elfos vivos, especialmente para ti. No tiene el poder de canalizar tu magia, porque no lo necesitas, pero está hecha de un material especial capaz de resistir grandes cantidades de magia; es decir, puedes pasar hechizos atreves de ella y no le pasará nada.  
—Gracias —dijo Loki mirando la espada entusiastamente.  
—Les repito, con esto no planeo hacerles saber mi decisión, pues todavía no está tomada —dijo Odín sonriendo, su único ojo bueno achinándose al tiempo en que s sonrisa crecía.  
—¿Aún no sabes quién será tu sucesor, padre? —preguntó Thor asombrado—. ¡Pero si está claro por todos que seré yo! —exclamó sonriendo.  
—No, Thor. Ambos son muy buenos príncipes, es una decisión difícil —aseguró Odín—. Pueden retirarse —Les dijo señalando la puerta.  
—Gracias, padre —dijo Loki saliendo detrás de Thor, que iba tan ensimismado mirando de forma detallada su nuevo martillo, que no dijo ninguna palabra en todo el camino hacía su habitación.  
Estaban felices; ambas armas, ambos regalos, eran sinónimos de que se habían convertido en hombres. Y no había nada que los hiciera más felices, aparte de estar juntos, que ser considerados hombres.  
***  
Habían pasado todo el día juntos, festejando en privado que ya eran hombres; practicando con las nuevas armas, que desde ese momento se convertirían en nuevas extensiones de sus cuerpos; y emborrachándose y riendo luego de que ninguno haya ganado en tan ardua pelea. Lamentablemente para ellos, ya era hora de ir a dormir.  
—¿Dormiré contigo, verdad? —preguntó Loki mirando fijamente a su hermano. Estaban frente a su habitación.  
—Claro —respondió Thor con simpleza—. ¿Por qué razón no dormiría contigo? Esta también es tu habitación—preguntó curioso.  
—Porque somos grandes, adultos, y debería dormir en mi propia habitación —dijo Loki dudoso, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.  
—¡Loki! —reclamó Thor sonrojándose—. Yo quiero dormir contigo, y eso no me hace más niño. Aceptar que te amo me hace un adulto, y no me avergüenzo de ello. Nadie nos considerara niños aunque durmamos juntos, ¡lo hemos hecho siempre, tenemos una conexión; nadie se extrañara!  
Loki sonrió—. Bien. Gracias.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Thor sin entender.  
—Por ser tan buen hermano, idiota —respondió Loki rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué querría dormir sin ti? Eres calentito, y me gusta que me abrases —confeso encogiéndose de hombros. Thor sonrió mientras lo abrasaba—. ¡No, Thor! Alguien nos puede ver —reclamó golpeándo las enormes manos que osaban posarse sobre su cuerpo—. No quiero que nadie sepa que me gustan tus abrazos, se burlarán de mí…  
Thor sonrió traviesamente, respiro profundamente y grito—: ¡Loki ama que lo abrase mientras dormimos! —Y comenzó a correr.  
—¡Traidor! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó Loki persiguiéndolo—.Ya verás cuando te atrape, pequeño bribón. Me las vas a pagar todas. No volverás a ver el sol jamás en tu vida. Te golpeare como nunca te han golpeado antes. —Corría refunfuñando como un anciano cascarrabias. Siguiendo a su hermano que corría pidiendo ayuda como desesperado.   
Y a pesar de que Thor lo había traicionado cruelmente, Loki no podía dejar de amarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Penúltimo capítulo!

Capítulo 16:

Epilogo Segunda Parte.

A pesar de estar retrasado, no estaba apurado, porque sabía que Thor lo esperaría cuanto se demorara. Loki estaba feliz; tendría un día completo con Thor, solo disfrutando de la agradable compañía que representaba su hermano. Y lo que lo hacía más agradable era que la idea la propuso Thor, él tuvo la grandiosa idea de tener un día completo solo para ellos, sin amigos revoloteando alrededor a todo momento. No es que sus amigos fueran un fastidio; por el contrario, le tenían un gran aprecio a todos, pero a la vez necesitan tiempo para ellos solos.  
—Llegas tarde —reclamó Thor apenas lo vio.  
—No sabía que habíamos puesto horario, hermano —desestimo Loki sonriendo—. ¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó.  
—Vamos al pueblo. Ahí haremos lo que quieras —respondió Thor mirándolo fijamente.  
—Bien —aceptó Loki—. Solo quiero caminar junto a ti. —Fue lo único que dijo.  
Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar al comercio, donde todos se juntan las mañanas para comprar. Para pasear. Donde los niños juegan. Donde los ancianos conversan. Donde los guerreros se olvidan de sus obligaciones. Donde Thor y Loki no olvidan que son príncipes.  
—¡Son los príncipes! —escucharon a alguien exclamar. Ambos sonrieron divertidos.  
—¡Loki! —Escucharon a alguien más gritar. Loki, entusiastamente, alzo la mano para saludar, lo que hizo que las personas se acercaran más.  
—¡Príncipe Thor!  
—Príncipe Loki, esperó pacientemente el momento que sea nombrado rey, te lo has ganado —dijo una anciana que sonriente, comenzó a alejarse de la multitud.  
—Que linda viejecita —comentó Loki sonriendo.  
—¡Príncipe Thor, le amo!  
—Que linda jovencita —murmuró Thor riendo. Loki solo rodo los ojos.  
De apoco la gente volvía a sus ocupaciones; Thor y Loki ya estaban acostumbrados a que se les acercarán a todo momento ya sea para hablar o mostrar lo queridos que eran por todo el pueblo. Loki amaba cada segundo de eso.  
—Loki —dijo un pequeño niño con voz muy aguda, acercándose a los hermanos.  
—¡Andrj! —exclamó Loki feliz de ver a su pequeño aprendiz. Las personas seguían alabándolos al pasar; seguían saludándolos; seguían sonriendo apenas los veían.  
—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, maestro? —preguntó educadamente.  
—Te he dicho que no me llames así —regañó suavemente—. Thor se burlará de mí —aseguró guiñándole un ojo.  
—Lo siento, su alteza real —dijo el pequeño Andrj sonriendo. Loki alzo una ceja—. Lo siento, Loki —habló resignado.  
—Así está mejor —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Estoy bien, paseando con mi hermano… a quien por cierto, no has saludado —Le recordó.  
—Hola, hermano de mi maestro —saludó Andrj con una gran sonrisa.   
—¿Cómo estás, pequeño? —preguntó Thor agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño.  
—¡Fantástico! —respondió riendo—. Mamá está muy contenta porque ya puedo hacer magia más avanzada, ¿verdad que soy el mejor de toda la clase, maestro? —preguntó mirando a Loki.  
—Yo no diría el mejor… porque yo siempre seré el mejor —dijo Loki riendo—. Pero eres el más pequeño, y el que sabe hacer más cosas… piensa lo que quieras, yo no puedo decir cuál de mis aprendices es mejor —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Andrj.  
—Porque eso haría sentir mal a los otros pequeños —respondió Thor por su hermano. Loki asintió de acuerdo.  
—Está bien —dijo Andrj riendo—. ¿Hoy nos dará otra clase? —preguntó ilusionado.  
—No puedo —respondió Loki igual de decepcionado que su pequeño aprendiz—. De verdad quisiera, pero le prometí a Thor que lo acompañaría a cortar su cabello —Se justificó al ver la cara triste de su aprendiz—. ¿Ves que largo lo tiene? Ya casi parece una nena —añadió sonriendo. Thor le jaló del cabello en respuesta. Loki le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro. Thor le jalo más fuerte. Loki actuó veloz, Thor no pudo evitar que su hermano también comenzara a jalarle el cabello. Tiraban a la vez. Fuerte, mientras ambos se quejaban.  
—Suéltame —ordenó Thor con voz firme.  
—No —respondió Loki con dificultad—. Sueltamente tú primero.  
—No me rendiré —determinó Thor jalando con más fuerza.  
—¡Pero tienes más fuerza, eres un tramposo! —reclamó Loki frunciendo el ceño. Andrj miraba divertido como su maestro se peleaba con Thor.  
—Señor maestro —habló Andrj con su vocecita aguda.  
—¿Qué pasa, Andrj? —preguntó Loki, sonría como si en realidad su cabello no estuviera siendo arrancado, y como si no estuviera a punto de sacarle la cabeza a Thor de tan fuerte que tiraba.  
—Leí sobre un hechizo que hacía que el mago tuviera más músculos que su contrincante, y fuera mucho más grande también —dijo Andrj seriamente mientras asentía.  
—¿Sí? ¿Me lo dices? —preguntó Loki inocentemente.  
—¡No! —gritó Thor intentando impedirlo—. ¡Lindo, pequeñito! ¡Tú sabes que te quiero! ¡No seas malvado!   
—¡Vamos, Andrj! ¡Dímelo para que le pueda ganar al idiota de Thor! —Loki gritó al sentir que su hermano jalaba más fuerte. En respuesta hizo lo mismo, Thor también grito.  
—¡Ba mhaith liom a bheith muscled!* —exclamó el pequeño Andrj.  
—Ajá —dijo Loki triunfante. Thor hizo una mueca, como si se estuviera preparando para su propia muerte. Antes de que Loki recitara el hechizo, escucharon un grito asustado. Se giraron encontrándose con Andrj. Musculoso, casi del porte de Thor y con cara asustada.  
—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Andrj casi sin voz. Loki se golpeó la frente. Thor se separó rápidamente de su hermano.   
—Mierda —murmuró Loki—. La hemos estropeado otra vez, y ni siquiera hemos hecho nada, ¿cómo es eso posible?   
***  
Estaban castigados. Debían asear ellos mismos su habitación, sin ayuda de los sirvientes. Para ellos, el castigo era terrible, pero debían aguantar. Frigga estaba muy enojada y no soportaría ningún berrinche. El pequeño Andrj le recordaba a su pequeño Loki. Tan entusiasmado por la magia como Loki cuando era pequeño. Con tantas ganas de mejorar, y demostrarles a todos que a pesar de su corta edad y su pequeño tamaño, él también era fuerte. Era muy protectora con él, no tanto como con sus hijo cuando niños; pero a un nivel muy acercado.  
Así que lo único que podían hacer Thor y Loki era terminar cuanto antes su castigo.  
***  
—Eres un idiota —reclamó Loki recostado en su cama, junto a de Thor.   
—¡Pero tú empezaste! —rebatió Thor seguro de lo que decía.  
—No mientas —dijo Loki mirándolo. Thor se recostó a su lado.  
—Lo siento —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Se acercaron al mismo tiempo. Se rodearon con los brazos al mismo tiempo. Loki poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Thor, acurrucándose—. Lo siento, no quería meternos en problemas. —dijo Thor nuevamente. Loki negó con la cabeza.  
—No importa, la culpa es de ambos.  
***  
El viernes por la noche, luego de su paseo estropeado y del pequeño castigo de Frigga, sin que sus padres supieran, se encontraron con sus amigos en el Bogh, el Bar con la mejor cerveza de todo Asgard. Llegaron retrasados.  
—Ya era hora —reclamó Sif, su mano estaba agarrada a la de Fandral.  
—Lo siento —dijo Loki sin sentirlo realmente.  
—Es que Loki no encontraba un bolso que le combinara con su vestimenta —comentó Thor sonriendo.  
—Creo que ahora te odio —dijo Loki asesinándolo con la mirada.  
—Mientes —declaró Thor como si esa fuera la verdad del universo.  
—Es obvio que miente —dijo Claire sonriendo—. Todos amamos a Thor.   
—Yo no lo amo —aseguró Hogun recién llegando.  
—¿Ves? —dijo Loki llamando la atención de Thor—. Nosotros no somos los únicos en llegar tarde, no sé para me apurabas tanto.  
—Porque no te gusta llegar tarde —dijo Thor como si su hermano fuera tonto—. Y luego yo tengo que lidiar contigo cuando te enojas.  
—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —reclamó Loki meneando la cabeza.  
—¡Claro que es malo! —dijo Thor alzando las manos—. Siempre haces como si fuera mi culpa.  
—No es verdad —dijo Loki frunciendo los labios—. La mayoría de las veces es tu culpa.  
—Pero… —Fue interrumpido.  
—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Goe llegando junto a Volstagg—. ¿Demoramos demasiado?   
—Para nada —respondió Loki sonriendo—. Todos acabamos de llegar.  
Absolutamente nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, porque después de todo, Loki siempre se salía con la suya. Y aunque eso fuera molesto; igual lo amaban. Entraron entre risas, comentando lo divertido que es el hecho de que siempre llegaran todos retrasados.  
***  
Estaban borrachos. Loki había decidido no beber, porque su deber por ese día era cuidar de su hermano. Thor había comenzado a beber apenas entro. Y como casi siempre pasaba, luego de unas cuantas copas, Thor había convencido a su hermano de beber una pequeña copita. Ahora ambos estaban borrachos. Caminaban tambaleantes hacia el castillo. Reían estruendosamente. Conversaban hasta de la pobre hormiga que Thor había pisado con su trasero cuando tropezó.   
—¡Hermano! —habló Loki entre risas—. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero…  
—¿Qué pasa? Loo… Lo…—Thor bufo—. Se me olvido.  
—A mí también —Comenzaron a reír.  
—Te amo, Lo —dijo Thor abrazándolo por los hombros.  
—Sí —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Eso era. Yo también te amo, Loki.  
—Yo soy Thor —dijo Thor.  
—No… yo soy Thor, el Dios de las travesuras.  
—Yo soy el de las travesuras, tú del Trueno.  
—Como si no supiera quien soy… —reclamó Loki entrando al castillo—. ¡Frigga! ¡Frigga!  
—¿Por qué llamas a mamá? —preguntó Thor poniendo cara de asustado.  
—Porque soy Odín —respondió Loki.  
—Entonces yo soy Frigga…   
—¿Por qué te estaba gritando? —preguntó Loki sin comprender. Thor rió.  
—Estas bien loco, Sif.  
—¡No soy Sif! —dijo Loki indignado—. No soy una mujer.  
—¿Yo soy Sif? —preguntó Thor confundido—. ¿Quién eres?   
—Creo que soy Loki.  
—Yo era Loki —dijo Thor negando la cabeza. Loki paro de caminar.  
—¡Frigga! ¡Frigga!   
—¿Eres Odín? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—No —negó Loki mientras llamaba a su madre—. ¡Frigga! —De tanto gritar, a donde estaban llegaron los guardias preparados para un combate, detrás de ellos se encontraban sus padres—. Frigga —dijo Loki sonrió bobamente. Había visto a su madre.   
—¿Qué pasa cariño? —preguntó Frigga acercándose suavemente.  
—Mamá, no sé quién soy —dijo Loki parado frente a su madre. Frigga frunció el ceño, Loki se caería en cualquier momento.  
—Eres Loki… —Fue interrumpida.  
—Yo soy Loki —dijo Thor completamente seguro.  
—No. Tú eres Thor, mi hijo mayor; y tú eres Loki, mi pequeño —aseguró Frigga mirándolos a ambos—. Y ambos se han emborrachado sin decirnos.  
—Pero ya soy adulto —reclamó Thor valientemente.  
—Y al parecer no eres muy responsable —dijo Odín parándose al lado de su esposa.  
—Sí —dijo Loki negando con la cabeza—. Soy Odín padre de los responsables.  
—Yo soy Odín, padre de todo —dijo Odín recalcando el “todo”.  
—¡Yo también quiero ser Odín, padre de los Truenos! —dijo Thor sonriendo. Frigga suspiro.  
—Temprano los había castigado por una irresponsabilidad; ahora vienen borrachos, y perturban el sueño de todos en el castillo —dijo Frigga seriamente.  
—¿Ups? —dijo Loki riendo—. Loki tiene la culpa —aseguró señalando a su hermano.  
—Loki siempre tiene la culpa —afirmó Thor asintiendo. Frigga meneo la cabeza, viendo a sus hijos reír.  
—Vayan a su cuarto, ahora —ordenó.  
—Soy Odín, yo me mando solo… está bien. —Loki aceptó de mala gana al ver la mirada de su madre. Thor comenzó a reír—. ¿De qué te ríes?   
—Nada, es que te amo, Loo —dijo Thor entre risas. Comenzaron a caminar otra vez. Tambaleándose. Riendo cada vez que uno de ellos casi se partía el rostro contra el suelo.  
—Yo también a ti, grandote —afirmó Loki mientras intentaba pasa su delgado brazo sobre los hombros de Thor; parándose de puntitas; intentando rodear a su hermano; intentado que su mano llegara a tocar el otro hombro de Thor.  
—Pequeñito —afirmó Thor mientras reía. Osadamente se giró, pasando de forma veloz, uno de sus grandes y musculosos brazos detrás de las rodillas de su hermano, el otro lo poso sobre la espalda de Loki. En segundo, Loki se vio sostenido en el aire. En segundos, Loki estaba siendo agarrado como si fuera una novia a la hora de consumar su matrimonio. En segundos, Loki se vio siendo estampado contra el suelo.   
Loki se enfadó, su nariz estaba rota. Golpeo a Thor en la cara, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir estando borracho y con el suelo estampado es su rostro. Y en segundos, Thor también gano una nariz rota.

 

Ba mhaith liom a bheith muscled* Puse “Yo deseo ser musculoso”, en varios idiomas, y este me pareció el misterioso, así que lo puse. Es irlandés, y según el Traductor de Google, está bien traducido; no se fíen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el último capítulo, espero que les guste.
> 
> Acabo de subir el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de la serie, espero que vayan y lean.
> 
> Gracias~

Capítulo 17:

Epilogo Tercera Parte.

—Pequeñito —afirmó Thor mientras reía. Osadamente se giró, pasando de forma veloz, uno de sus grandes y musculosos brazos detrás de las rodillas de su hermano, el otro lo poso sobre la espalda de Loki. En segundo, Loki se vio sostenido en el aire. En segundos, Loki estaba siendo agarrado como si fuera una novia a la hora de consumar su matrimonio. En segundos, Loki se vio siendo estampado contra el suelo.   
Loki se enfadó, su nariz estaba rota. Golpeo a Thor en la cara, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir estando borracho y con el suelo estampado es su rostro. Y en segundos, Thor también gano una nariz rota.  
***  
Temprano por la mañana, Loki fue llamado por Odín.  
—¿Padre? —preguntó entrando al salón, estaba vacío a excepción de Odín.  
—Loki, hijo, toma asiento —pidió Odín sonriendo—. Quiero hablar contigo…  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Loki seriamente.  
—No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo suavemente—. Solo que… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho; eres maduro, así que espero que te tomes esto como lo que es; una muestra de nuestro amor hacía ti.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki nuevamente.  
—Eres adoptado —confesó Odín aguardando la reacción de Loki.  
—Bien. —Fue la única respuesta.  
—¿No estás enojado… o triste? —preguntó Odín frunciendo el ceño.  
—Claro que no —respondió Loki—. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Tuve una buena infancia, un gran hermano… unos fabulosos padres —aseguró sonriendo—. Los amo demasiado. Y no dejaré de amarlos porque no sean mis verdaderos padres.  
—Quizá cuando te diga quienes son tus verdaderos padres…   
—No creo que eso importe —afirmó Loki—. Vamos, dilo sin rodeos; no cambiará nada.  
—Tu padre es Laufey —dijo Odín mientras asentía a la petición de su hijo.  
—¿Un Gigante de hielo? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño—. No lo parezco…  
—Tienes magia para que te veas como nosotros —dijo Odín mirando a su hijo.  
—¿Tuya? —preguntó Loki alzando una ceja—. No sabía que tenías magia…  
—Es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer con magia… —dijo Odín asintiendo—. Pero no es magia como la tuya… es más… ancestral, es la magia que me da Asgard…  
Loki se miró las manos. Invoco un espejo grande—. Quítala —pidió.  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Odín dudoso.   
—Sí, quítala, por favor —pidió nuevamente. Se paró frente al espejo, alcanzaba a ver todo su cuerpo.  
Odín asintió mientras quitaba la magia que Loki tenía cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Frente al espejo, se encontraba un delgado y pequeño Gigante de hielo. Un Gigante de hielo vestido con los ropajes de Loki. Un Gigante de hielo que en estos momentos se estaba quitando la ropa.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Odín—. Eres mi hijo, no quiero verte desnudo. —Fue ignorado.  
—Me veo genial —dijo Loki admirándose—. Doy miedo… y parezco un Pitufo…  
—¿Pitufo? —preguntó Odín intentando ignorar lo que hacía su hijo.   
—Unas criaturas de la gran caja mágica… la conocí cuando viaje con Thor a Midgard —murmuró distraídamente, más preocupado en posar frente al espejo.  
—Tú no has ido a Midgard con Thor —dijo Odín completamente seguro. Loki se congelo.  
—Oh… —Fue lo único que murmuro Loki—. Noup, jamás, nunca he viajado fuera de Asgard junto a Thor; tienes razón, ahora que me recuerdas… creo que fue un sueño.  
—¿Soñaste con que viajabas a Midgard? —preguntó Odín sin creerle nada.  
—¡Claro que sí! —contesto Loki completamente seguro—. Es que tenía tantas ganas de ver Midgard con mi hermano que lo soñé…  
—No te creo —afirmó Odín.  
Loki suspiro—. Padre, me acabo de enterar que soy un Gigante de hielo, que haya viajado a Midgard sin permiso no tiene importancia con la terrible información que me has dado —aseguró Loki haciendo un muy exagerado puchero.  
—Hace poco habías dicho que no era importante, que nos amarías igual —dijo Odín mirándolo con su único ojo bueno.  
—Claro, y lo hago —afirmó Loki asintiendo—. Te amo, que sea un Gigante de hielo no lo va a cambiar; por algo me han abandonado, a ellos no les servía… ustedes me han amado mucho más.  
Odín sonrió—. Puedes vestirte, por favor. Voy a ponerte el hechizo otra vez.  
—Bien —dijo Loki vistiéndose rápidamente—. Pero lo decía en serio, no hay de qué preocuparse; en vez de estar enojado… me siento… privilegiado, por tener una enorme familia como lo son todos en Asgard.  
—Te amo, hijo —dijo Odín abrazándolo luego de que Loki dejará de estar transformado en Gigante de hielo.  
—Yo también te amo, padre de mi corazón, el único padre que amare por toda la eternidad, mi padre amado, mi hermoso padre, mi muy guapo padre que no me regañara porque he salido de Midgard sin permiso, mi padre lindo que me ama demasiado, mi padre que… —Fue interrumpido.  
—Puedes retirarte —dijo Odín—. Pero antes —habló al ver que Loki se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Loki sonriendo nervioso.  
—No saldrás de Asgard hasta nuevo aviso —aseguró Odín intentado esconder una sonrisa divertida.  
—¡Pero soy un adulto! —reclamó Loki.  
—Y yo soy tu padre hermoso que te ama demasiado —afirmó Odín ahora sí riendo frente a la cara frustrada de su hijo—. Puedes irte, señor adulto. Para la próxima vez, asegúrate de no decirme nada.  
—¡Estaba en shock! —reclamó Loki mientras salía de la habitación.  
***  
—¿Qué dijo nuestro Padre? —preguntó Thor, había esperado afuera mientras Loki conversaba con Odín.   
—Porque soy un puto Gigante de hielo… fui azul por unos segundo, y sí, eso fue genial, pero… —Fue interrumpido.  
—¿Gigante de hielo? —preguntó Thor haciendo una mueca.  
—Sí —respondió Loki mirándolo de frente—. Soy un Gigante de hielo —afirmó esperando que su hermano no tome demasiado mal la noticia.  
—Eso quiere decir que… —Guardo silencio por un momento—. ¿Somos adoptados? —preguntó.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki sin entender.  
—Eso… que si somos adoptados; si tú eres un Gigante, supongo que yo también… somos hermano —afirmó Thor sin apartar los ojos de los de su hermano. Loki asintió mientras reía. Al parecer no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.   
Busco un lugar apartado, donde nadie escuchara lo que debía decirle.  
—Yo soy adoptado —confeso Loki—. Solo yo soy un Gigante de hielo…  
—Oh… ¿yo no? —preguntó Thor desilusionado.  
—¿Querías ser un Gigante? —preguntó Loki sin entender.  
—No —contesto Thor. Loki no lo dejo terminar.  
—¿Querías ser adoptado?   
—Cállate, hermano —reclamó Thor. Loki obedeció sin dudar—. Es que… quería ser como tú, antes éramos iguales… esto podría…  
—Si no quieres que nos separemos, no lo vamos a hacer —aseguró Loki mirando a su hermano.  
—¿Seguro? —preguntó Thor frunciendo los labios.  
—Claro que sí —aseguró Loki rodando los ojos—. No dejare de amarte porque sea adoptado; seguimos siendo hermanos, te he salvado la vida muchas veces, tú me has salvado un poco menos; yo soy un héroe, tú no… eso no tenía nada de relación, pero quería dejarlo en claro —dijo Loki sonriendo. Thor rió.  
—Sí… —suspiró Thor—. Sigues siendo el mismo vanidoso de siempre.  
—Y tú el mismo cabeza hueca que conozco —dijo Loki defendiéndose.  
—Y tú sigues siendo tan imbécil para responder a mis burlas.  
—¡Thor! —reclamó Loki—. Yo soy el mejor en esto, podría pasar toda la vida respondiendo tus burdas frases de nenita de cinco años.  
—Y aun así una bebe de cinco años lanza frases más inteligentes que tú —rebatió Thor sonriendo—. Eres mi hermano, te amaría aunque fueras un simple Midgardiano —afirmó sonriendo.  
—Yo también te amo, idiota —dijo Loki comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.  
***  
Odín contemplaba a su pueblo comer, todos juntos y unidos, como a él le gustaba. Estaban todos enterados de que la decisión estaba tomada; su rey ya había elegido al sucesor.  
—Pueblo mío —comenzó Odín levantándose de su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Todos dejando de comer para prestar atención a su rey—. Como es del saber de todos, estamos aquí hoy, para dar a conocer a mi sucesor.  
Todo el pueblo comenzó a aplaudir, todos estaban felices.   
—Para muchos, esta decisión estaba claramente tomada desde hace mucho, y quiero decirles que no es así. Me ha costado mucho tener la completa seguridad de que mi decisión no es errada —siguió Odín mirándolos a todos. Thor y Loki compartieron una mirada—. No es favoritismo, como unos pocos puedan pensar —Miro a sus hijos y les sonrió—. Ambos son muy importantes para mí, me gustaría verlos gobernar juntos, pero lamentablemente solo uno podrá ascender el trono. Solo les pido que acepten mi decisión con honor, sabiduría y como lo que es… un acto de amor. Porque eso es lo que me ha enseñado regir nuestro pueblo por muchos, muchos años; regir un pueblo demuestra amor, mucho amor, para que sea capaz de implantarse en todos los corazones de todas las personas. Para que podamos seguir siendo lo que somos; una familia.  
—Cariño —susurro Frigga emocionada. Miro a sus hijos, para ella era desconocida la decisión de su esposo.  
—Lo diré sin rodeos, porque puedo ver que mis hijos no son los únicos ansiosos —bromeó Odín comenzando a caminar hacia una pequeña tarima que había detrás de su asiento—. Vengan ambos, por favor —pidió mirando a sus hijos.  
Ambos se pararon, nerviosos, frente a su padre. Frigga camino detrás hasta pararse junto a su esposo. Todo el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio lleno de incertidumbre.  
—Padre —dijo Loki solemnemente—. Sé que la decisión que tomes será la mejor —aseguró antes de mirar a su hermano.  
—Es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado —dijo Odín mirándolos a ambos—. Los amo —susurró para que solo sus hijos escucharan, lamentablemente el salón estaba en un silencio tal, que todos lo escucharon, y los que no lo hicieron preguntaron hasta saber—. ¡Quiero anunciarles a todos! —exclamó para todos—. ¡Que mi sucesor al trono es Loki!   
Todos comenzaron a festejar. Loki abrió grande los ojos, estaba asombrado, siempre creyó que su hermano sería el rey. Thor no sabía bien que sentir; por un lado estaba feliz por su hermano, él mejor que nadie sabía que Loki era perfecto para gobernar, su hermano Loki era perfecto en todo, y se lo merecía por trabajar tan duro en todos los aspectos de su vida; pero por el otro, él quería ser rey, vivió pensando en que en algún momento sería nombrado rey y tendría a Loki a su lado ayudándole a gobernar. Ese era su sueño de niño, y ahora no se cumpliría, no sabía si estar feliz o triste.  
Loki sonrió feliz al ver a toda su gente celebrando porque haya sido nombrado sucesor al trono, cuando él todavía no salía del asombro. Se giró para mirar a Thor, sabiendo el huracán de sentimientos mezclados que tenía su hermano en su interior y que gracias a su vínculo él era capaz de sentir, se acercó y le abrazo fuertemente por el cuello, feliz de estar compartiendo algo así con la persona que más ama en el mundo.  
Cerró los ojos unos momentos, cuando los abrió, Thor pudo leer una fiera determinación en ellos. Loki se separó de su hermano y subió donde estaba su padre. Con un gesto pidió silencio, en segundos la sala se vio nuevamente silenciada.  
—Quiero agradecer a mi padre por confiarme el reino —comenzó Loki sonriendo—. Y a todos ustedes por la grata reacción que han tenido —comenzó a reír—. Esto para mí… —se aclaró la garganta—. Esto para mí no ha sido fácil, viví sabiendo que al ser un hechicero no sería muy… estimado —sonrió amargamente—, por años viví sintiendo que no era amado por el pueblo en el que vivía y yo no sabía la razón…   
Todos estaban en silencio, culpables por su actitud contra un pequeño niño.  
—Pero un día todo fue diferente —dijo Loki riendo—. Un día le conté a mi madre que podía hacer magia, porque a pesar de que casi todo el pueblo sabía, yo no le había contado nada a ella… estaba recién aprendiendo, así que no había mucho que enseñarle, pero a ella le gusto —miró a su madre, sonriéndole amorosamente—. Y le agradezco demasiado, el haber confiado y creído en mí. Ella estuvo cuando creí que debería dejarlo, que debería intentar mezclarme, intentar encajar entre todos… ser como los demás…  
Frigga se acercó a Loki, acariciándole la mejilla, dándole consuelo.  
—Luego llego Thor, a quien también le agradezco estar junto a mi hasta en los peores momentos —le sonrió a su hermano, mostrándole en una sonrisa, todo lo que le amaba—. Y luego todos ustedes, que comenzaron a quererme y a amarme, ¡y fue genial! Ame cada segundo que pase con ustedes, que me hablaron o me pidieron consejos… también quería decirles a mis alumnos que los adoro, son los mejores niños que he podido conocer, y me alegra ser yo quien les enseñe a usar su magia —dijo mirando a los pocos aprendices que veía entre la multitud—. Y a mis amigos, los adoro y los amo, sé que puedo confiar con ustedes cuando lo necesite, y eso para mí es algo muy valioso —Loki les sonrió a todos—. Quiero decir algunas cosas más antes de bajar de aquí a compartir con todos ustedes —exclamó alzando ambos brazos mientras reía feliz.  
Odín sonreía mirando a su hijo tan feliz. Thor ya se había decidido, estaba feliz; aun añoraba ser rey, pero prefería a su hermano. Frigga no podía estar más orgullosa de su hijo.  
—Pueblo mío —dijo Loki como un verdadero rey—. Antes de lo que tengo que decir, y después de lo que dije… o como dice Thor, primero que todo después de decir mucho. Quiero decirles solo dos cosas más —comenzó a reír, nadie le podía quitar la felicidad a Loki—. Creo saber porque me ignoraban cuando era pequeño, creo que existe otra razón aparte de ser un hechicero, y quiero asegurarles que ya no es un problema. La mayor parte de mi infancia está plagada de bonitos recuerdos con todos ustedes. ¡El pasado es pasado y debemos caminar juntos hacía un futuro mejor!   
Thor frunció el ceño, sin saber a dónde se dirigía la conversación. Odín meneo la cabeza sonriendo, sabiendo que Loki haría lo que era correcto. Frigga se retractó, sí podía sentir más orgullo por Loki.  
—Sí seré rey, no quiero mentiras en mi pueblo —dijo Loki solemnemente—. Así que esto va para los que no saben; ¡Familia, soy un gigante de hielo! —exclamó para todos.   
La mayoría no estaba sorprendida; su rey Odín les había notificado en cuanto el bebé había llegado a Asgard, solo los más adultos estuvieron presentes en la reunión, y se les pidió completo silencio para que el secreto no saliera del reino, así que desde un principio sabían que Loki no era Asgardiano y lo aceptaron igual, pero había una pequeña parte de la población que no sabía nada, que estaba sorprendida; esa pequeña parte de la población tenía pensamientos contradictorios, no creían posible aceptar un Gigante de hielo como su rey, pero por otro lado, habían visto crecer a Loki, lo habían visto convertirse en el rey perfecto para su pueblo, lo habían visto luchar fuertemente para ser aceptado a pesar de que un hechicero no era bien visto.   
Por todo el esfuerzo que vieron a Loki poner por ser aceptado, por ser amado, y que en esencia, lo había hecho también por su pueblo, luego de unos minutos de silencio que Loki ocupo observando las reacciones de su pueblo, todos comenzaron a aplaudir aceptando que no les importaba, que Loki sería un gran rey para ellos sin importar que.  
Todos sonreían, el esfuerzo de Loki había valido la pena, era aceptado por todos a pesar de quien era en realidad. Loki sonreía, había creído que después del anuncio, algunas personas se mostrarían reacias a aceptarlo como rey, pero estaba equivocado, había dudado del amor de su pueblo y estaba muy avergonzado por eso.  
—Muchas gracias —dijo Loki riendo feliz—. Pero como dije, me falta una cosa por notificarles; quiero asegurarles que esta decisión no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, estaba tomada mucho antes de que padre me eligiera… —guardo silencio pensativo—. Pueblo mío, familia, hermano —Miro a Thor sonriendo—. No acepto el puesto de rey.  
Todo estaba en silencio. Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Esto no había pasado nunca en todo lo que Asgard lleva de historia. Nunca se había visto a un heredero al trono rechazar el puesto, eso era lo que todos ansiaban.  
—¿Loki? —murmuró Odín sin comprender.  
Thor se acercó a su hermano, intentando ver entre sus sentimientos si había algo que le pudiera decir que estaba pensando Loki; desafortunadamente su vínculo solo tenía relación con los sentimientos. Loki también comenzó a caminar hacía a Thor en cuento se percató que éste se acercaba.  
Sabiendo que en ambos estaba el deseo de hacerlo, en cuanto se encontraron en el medio se abrazaron fuertemente. Apretando fuertemente sus brazos en torno al otro. Loki le tomo la mano a Thor, y ambos se enfrentaron a la atónita multitud.  
—¡Quiero presentarles al futuro rey! —grito Loki sonriendo mientras alzaba la mano que tenía aferrada a Thor.  
Odín se acercó a su hijo, sin creer lo que éste estaba haciendo. Rápidamente lo aparto para poder hablar en privado.  
—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Odín con el ceño fruncido. No estaba enojado, solo no comprendía lo sucedido.  
—Padre, esto no es nada contra ti —contesto Loki mirándolo a los ojos—. Sé que puedo ser un gran rey, y saber qué piensas igual me hace tan feliz como no tienes idea… pero yo no quiero serlo, no es mi sueño, yo… quiero ser maestro, quiero enseñar a los pequeños magos como lo hago ahora, quiero ocupar mi tiempo paseando y conociendo a mi pueblo como lo hago todos los días, quiero aprender cosas nuevas de los ancianos; no quiero pasar mi vida encerrado leyendo y haciendo tratos con otros pueblos, no quiero desperdiciar mis días encerrado en el castillo o planeando batallas; no es lo mío.  
Odín sonrió—. Entiendo. Solo quiero decirte que… el querer estar con tu pueblo, enseñando a los pequeños o aprendiendo de los ancianos, todo eso, Loki, te hace un gran rey. Pero respeto tu decisión. Thor será el rey.  
Loki asintió. Se acercó a su hermano. Juntos vieron a Odín nombrar a Thor como su sucesor.  
***  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Thor cuando se alejaron del banquete, camino a su habitación. Loki le sonrió.  
—Porque tú quieres ser rey —dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Pero no puedes dejar ir tus propios sueños por mí —dijo Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Thor —dijo Loki interrumpiendo—. No es mi sueño ser rey, es el tuyo, ha sido tu sueño desde niño, y como tu hermano no puedo arrebatarte aquello. No te sientas culpable, yo solo quiero estar junto a ti, ser tu apoyo mientras tú gobiernas nuestro pueblo. Quiero poder tener la libertar de elegir mi camino, pero no te preocupes… siempre me asegurare de que estés junto a mí en cual sea el camino que elija.  
—Gracias, pero de verdad, no era necesario todo esto —dijo Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Te dije que no te sientas culpable —dijo Loki suspirando—. Ser rey no es algo que yo deseara. Yo solo quiero poder estar a tu lado, con eso soy feliz, y sé que tú también —Thor asintió dándole la razón a su hermano—.Thor, yo no deseo una corona más grande, estoy bien con la que ya tengo; estoy absolutamente feliz de ver que todos me hubieran aceptado a pesar de no ser como ellos. Deje el puesto porque te quiero, porque sé que lo ansiabas… porque es tu sueño y te quiero, quiero que cumplas tus sueños de la forma en que yo cumplí los míos cuando era pequeño…  
—¿Tus sueños? —preguntó Thor sin entender.  
—Fui aceptado a pesar de que era un mago, todos comenzaron a verme como lo que soy y no como un debilucho; todos me reconocieron por mí mismo y no por la corona que portaba. Ese era mi sueño, ser aceptado tal y como era; y se cumplió, ahora quiero que tus sueños se cumplan. Tómalo como una muestra de mi amor por ti —murmuró Loki sonriéndole tímidamente mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
Thor se sonrojo, sabiendo gracias a su vínculo, que Loki no hablaba de un amor común y corriente. Asintió solemnemente.  
—Gracias —susurró Thor abrazando a su hermano. Loki se relajó viendo que su muestra de cariño no había sido rechazada.   
Ya tenía una nueva misión: amar y ser amado por Thor. Y al parecer, iba por buen camino.


End file.
